Labios sellados
by Hikari Shiroki
Summary: Kaoru regresa con Hikaru después de pasar dos años separado de él, pero sus sentimientos están partidos por el nuevo sentimiento que ha desarrollado por Kyoya.
1. Un calor familiar

******Título:** Labios sellados**  
****Fandom:** Ouran Koukou Host Club**  
****Pareja:** Hikaru x Kaoru, Kyoya x Kaoru**  
****Calificación:** +18**  
****Género:** yaoi**  
****Declaración: **Ouran Koukou Host Club es propiedad de la autora Hattori Bisco y de todas las corporaciones que se le han asociado para publicar su obra, no busco hacer dinero ni explotar la obra de otra persona, simplemente he tomado el concepto general para hacer una historia alterna con fines de entretenimiento (no me demanden, eh).**  
********Advertencias:** mmm, creo que con el género se entiende claramente que esta historia trata sobre relaciones homosexuales, así que aquellos que no soporten ese tipo de temas será mejor que se retiren en forma calmada. Otra advertencia sería que no es la pareja fija de gemelos, así que las fanáticas acérrimas de esta y otras parejas comunes del Host Club tal vez no lo encuentren de su agrado.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Un calor familiar**

**.  
**

Si siempre íbamos a estar los dos solos, más valía no habernos alejado en un primer momento, habernos deshecho de todos; más valía no haber pensado en otras personas, no dejar que el mundo entrara y se interpusiera en nuestra relación como lo hizo eventualmente; si íbamos a volver a estar juntos.

Pero han pasado tantas cosas, tanto tiempo, puedes pensar sinceramente que no he cambiado y puedo pensar sinceramente que tú no has cambiado: los gestos que haces, las respuestas que das; poco a poco me encuentro con alguien nuevo, extraño. Y sin embargo sigues siendo tú: el primero en abrazarme de otra forma, el primero en pasar sus manos por mis cabellos mientras leía en mis ojos y yo en los suyos, el primero en posar sus labios en los míos y hundirlos en un revoltijo de jadeos, sudor y lágrimas hasta la mañana siguiente... y otras más.

Pero has cambiado, has tenido más mujeres en tu cama y sonrisas en tus labios que no estaban dirigidas hacia mí. Yo solo tuve a una persona aparte de ti, aún pienso en ella en este preciso momento; si no tuviera este sentimiento de amor mezclado con costumbre atándome a ti, tal vez seguiría en los brazos de esa persona, riéndome de los pocos sentimientos que me demuestra y siendo atrapado poco a poco por ellos; si no hubieras llegado en el momento que lo hiciste, tal vez nunca hubiera tenido la opción de huir como hacía unas semanas sentía que debía tener el coraje de hacer.

Desearía saber qué hubiera pasado entonces, si no hubieras regresado por mí. Qué estaría yo haciendo en estos momentos.

Seguramente más que mirarte a través de la habitación entrar, caminar en mi dirección, sentarte y leer; nuestro silencio roto por el ruido del tráfico en las afueras del edificio. Levantarme y mirar por la ventana no parece tan mala idea, tú ni siquiera pareces notar nada, notarme a mí. Vuelvo a los pensamientos que me atormentaban hace años y solo tengo unas horas contigo nuevamente. La calle está concurrida de vehículos que van y vienen apresuradamente, la gente como minúsculos puntos debajo mío caminan desordenadas hacia algún lugar, distingo escolares que regresan a sus casas, riendo y charlando; por un momento recuerdos de otros años más tranquilos me raptan y sonrío sin ganas ante ellos, quisiera hablar de nada como entonces.

A mis espaldas enciendes la televisión pero no la observas, sigues pasando las hojas del escrito en tus manos. Parece que es un informe de alguna de las oficinas que debe ser urgente, de otra forma no lo habrías traído, pero te molesta el silencio en que nos encontramos y tratas de romperlo con las noticias de las cuatro. Vaya, aún puedo analizar tu pensamiento como si fuera el mío, o tal vez simplemente son tus hábitos que se aglomeran por recordarte poco a poco en mi cabeza.

Hubiera podido estar haciendo exactamente lo mismo en otro lugar, quedarme al lado de una persona que está siempre ocupada trabajando y no existir para ella hasta que sus propios deseos así se lo pidieran, exactamente lo mismo, y no tendría este sentimiento de culpa que tengo cada vez que estoy a tu lado, la sangre que se revela en mí. Incluso estaría más satisfecho y más involucrado a estas alturas, trataría de huir una vez más, claro, pero con la seguridad que él me buscaría, sin dudar ni por un momento que yo volvería.

—¿No estás feliz...?

La voz de mi hermano llegó fuerte y sin prisa, llena de emoción y afectada por la respuesta que esperaba. Nuevamente los recuerdos, aquel otoño trepando árboles; cosa curiosa, el primero en lastimarme siempre era yo por seguirte en algún enredo y tu reacción siempre era la misma, aquella voz afectada y llena de sincera preocupación; claro, yo era todo tu mundo entonces y tú eras el mío, si algo te hubiera pasado o si algo me hubiera pasado a mí con seguridad la locura sería todo lo que nos quedaría por el resto de nuestras vidas. Volteé a verlo tratando de borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza, seguía con la mirada clavada en las hojas entre sus dedos, estaba muy quieto y su respiración era tranquila, no parecía verme pero mantenía su completa atención hacia mí cuando me aparté de la ventana.

Recapacité mientras con pasos cortos caminaba hacia él. ¿Podría estar feliz en una situación como ésta? ¿Podría llegar a estarlo algún día? Lo he extrañado tanto estos dos años separados, días y días sin fin solo pensando en él y si me extrañaría; dudando de todo y queriendo aparecer frente a él repentinamente y estrecharlo entre mis brazos. Y, sin embargo, lo veo ahora y mi corazón da un vuelco, no es la persona que he extrañado; lo miro y siento que ha pasado un tiempo demasiado largo como para encontrar a la persona que yo dejé en ese entonces, como si esta se hubiera perdido a través de los años y solo me dejara este recipiente frente a mí; ha pasado por tantas cosas y yo no he estado con él, es independiente... de mí y de todos. Podría sobrevivir solo en una isla desierta si tuviera que hacerlo, y yo tal vez lo lograría solamente si mi premio por pasar esa prueba fuera estar con él una vez más. No puedo dejarlo, estoy obsesionado con su recuerdo y todo lo que vivimos, pero el que está sentado frente a mí, tal vez ya no sea el que yo he extrañado.

—Lo estoy...

Le respondí al fin con una sentencia vencida por la gravedad de mis dudas, y quería tomarlo del cuello como antiguamente, apoyar mi quijada en sus cabellos y abrazarlo hundiendo mi pecho en su espalda para sentir aquella sensación familiar y acogedora que me otorgaba cuando éramos niños, pero mi mano cayó pesadamente a uno de mis costados cuando no pude atreverme a hacerlo, muriendo con el pensamiento obsesivo en mi cabeza: las cosas ya no son iguales.

Mi celular sonó una vez, Hikaru levantó rápidamente sus ojos hacia mí.

Fueron esos ojos por los que vine con él, solo por ellos dejé todo lo que había sido mi vida por los últimos dos años, solo por esa mirada lánguida y nostálgica es que pude recordar a la persona más importante en mi vida y volver con ella, solo esos ojos podrían quitarme cualquier duda.

Lentamente saqué el teléfono de uno de los bolsillos de mi pantalón, la imagen en la pantalla me recordó a días soleados y confesiones dolorosas seguidas de arduas noches de éxtasis, besos y silencios. Aún no había terminado de leer el último libro que Kyoya me había regalado ese fin de semana, había quedado abierto boca abajo por más o menos unas cien páginas antes del final, junto con mis ropas y demás cosas esparcidas en la habitación principal de la casa de playa en Osaka. Hikaru no me había dado tiempo de recoger nada, tal vez habría pensado que me arrepentiría si me tomaba el tiempo para pensarlo mejor.

Pues tal vez, ahora lo estaba haciendo.

La conexión quedó en silencio una vez que oprimí el botón para hablar. Kyoya sabía dónde estaba y aún así me buscaba.

«—Kaoru...»

Llegó su grave voz al fin, esperaba mi confirmación.

—Kyoya...

Le respondí para no dejar ninguna duda de que era yo con quien hablaba y de quién era con quién hablaba.

Su voz llegó unos segundos después y no me recriminó nada, me preguntaba si estaba completamente seguro de lo que hacía y si esa era mi decisión final, no peleaba por mí ni me decía que volviera con él. Típico Kyoya, fuerte e irónico, nunca el hombre que expondría sus sentimientos ante alguien, y mucho menos ante alguien que los hubiera tenido alguna vez entre sus manos como yo. Solo unas pocas veces sentí su afecto honesto y esos pocos momentos habían calado hondo; conocía ahora a Kyoya de otra forma, lo conocía y sabía lo que él sentía, él mismo me había dado tal poder sobre él. El sentimiento de culpa por dejarlo que vino a chocar contra mí tras este pensamiento era desmesuradamente grande y no podía dejar de pensar que era un estúpido por no regresar en ese instante con él.

Y los ojos de Hikaru fijos en mí, escuchando mis respuestas monosilábicas y adentrándose en mi interior como antaño; mirándome como quien observa una visión que lo asusta y fascina al mismo tiempo y no puede apartar la vista de ella.

Kyoya dejaba de hablar, el teléfono se desconectó al poco y solo escuché el tono como una interrogación... ¿le dije algo?, ¿notaría la inseguridad en mi voz?, ¿vendría por mí, después de todo?

Deseaba que lo hiciera. Quería alejarme de Hikaru una vez más, unos segundos finalmente a su lado y la inseguridad del futuro por fin habían hecho su obra, entendía al fin que todo sería exactamente como antes. Hacía unos meses lo ansiaba y ahora me aterraba una vez más, debía alejarme. Pero cómo rayos lo haría si ni siquiera lograba apartar la mirada de esos ojos que me llevaban a los años de nuestra infancia, entre juegos inocentes y encerrados en nosotros. Antes de dejar a otros invadir nuestro mundo, antes de darnos cuenta que todos eran circunstanciales excepto nosotros mismos; antes de darnos cuenta de lo mucho que necesitábamos estar juntos y de lo mucho que deseábamos abrazarnos, besarnos y acabarnos.

Hikaru se puso en pie cuando por fin pude apartar mi mirada de sus ojos hipnotizadores, corrió hacia mí y me tomó en sus brazos haciendo que el celular en mis manos resbalara a la alfombra... diferente, todo era diferente ahora.

—Aún te amo, Kaoru...

Su voz llena de emoción tampoco era la de antaño, lo veía y no se reflejaba en él más que un espejo de mí del cual no podía entender sus emociones y me sorprendía de lo extrañas que me resultaban sus palabras.

—Aún... —continúo y sus manos se posaron en mi cabello en un gesto similar al que yo hubiera deseado hacer hacía un momento con él— yo... aún... Kaoru...

Su quijada se enterró en mi cuello y lo dejé, su calor me trae recuerdos pensé en ese momento, pero eso era todo. Extrañaba ese calor y eso era todo, extrañaba esas manos recorriendo mi cuerpo como lo hacían en ese instante, extrañaba tener esa espalda entre mis manos y abrazarme a su cintura, extrañaba ese cuerpo extrañamente semejante al mío, y eso era todo.

Los labios de mi hermano eran extraños ahora y casi no quise besarlo cuando él me tomó entre los suyos, pero no me separé de su cuerpo, su calor era el mismo y deseaba ahogarme en él, siquiera por una última vez.

Sus labios siguieron hacia mi cuello ya que no consiguieron respuesta en mi boca, bajaron finalmente hacia mi pecho cuando Hikaru logró quitarme lo que traía puesto. Sus manos abrazaban mi cintura y yo lo dejaba hacer, sus dedos moviéndose de un lado al otro con movimientos apresurados y precisos. Había mejorado, debía admitirlo; pero me preguntaba el número de amantes con las que habría tenido que practicar para lograrlo, y no estaba seguro.

La cama era amplia por lo que me tomé mi tiempo para acomodarme en ella, mi hermano me miraba desvestirme mojando sus labios con la punta de su lengua y arrastrándose lentamente en nuestro lecho hasta unirse conmigo en la cabecera.

Nuevamente sus labios en los míos. Demasiado extraños ahora como para mantenerlos cerca por más de cinco segundos sin producirme sofocación. Me liberé como pude y huí a un rincón de su cuello del cual me abracé. Enterré mi rostro en su nuca mientras mis manos bajaban por su espalda, terminando debajo de su camisa y extasiándome con el calor que emanaba tal lugar.

Y su cuerpo se frotaba contra el mío tocándome por completo, haciendo que contrajera las piernas hacia arriba con cada roce de sus caderas, las piernas cada vez más contorneadas alrededor de su cintura, aprisionándola. Nuestros cuerpos demasiado cercanos y ebrios de lujuria se abrazaban y desprendían, no entendiendo por qué seguíamos desorientados y palpitantes; por qué Hikaru se tomaba su tiempo, creería que necesitaba un momento para adaptarme nuevamente, creería algo tan ingenuo como eso. Tal cosa verdaderamente no hacía falta. Quería gritarle que hasta un tiempo tan cercano como la noche anterior mi cuerpo estaba perfectamente acostumbrado, que Kyoya me tenía siempre muy acostumbrado, pero no lo dije. La crueldad que aprendí con él era algo reciente para mí y mi hermano aún no la conocía en mis labios, la sola idea de espantarlo con algo así me aterraba a mí mismo. Hikaru no era el único que había cambiado en esos dos años, ¿se habría dado cuenta ya?

Unos minutos después empezó, solo su jadeo rítmico en mis oídos y la visión de un techo alto y naranja cubierto por la luz de la tarde en mis ojos, mientras mi hermano trataba de llenarme de sensaciones que había olvidado. Era él, por su manera de hacerlo, aún lo recordaba dentro de mí, mi cuerpo lo seguía automáticamente recordando sus movimientos, adaptándome a sus ritmos, mi cuerpo idéntico al de él, mi cuerpo, mi carne sola sin mente. Y en mi cabeza, pensando. Su cuerpo palpitante dentro del mío y mi mirada perdida en las alturas de la habitación, ocupada en los colores del techo, sin seguir los movimientos que hacía, sin escuchar sus jadeos, sin sentir mis propias lágrimas brotando de no sabía dónde.

Kyoya, ¿me dejarías regresar si te lo pidiera?

No me pediste que me quedara pero tampoco sentía estorbarte estando a tu lado, a veces sentía que el único motivo por el que regresabas a casa era para estar conmigo, para ignorarnos mutuamente y quedarnos en silencio, leyendo o discutiendo. Y era tan diferente cuando estaba contigo. Tú no eres como yo, tu cuerpo es frío pero me atraía como una interrogación, misterioso y sensual cuando dejabas que te recorriera solo de a pocos y vez por vez, aún no termino de descubrirte por completo y ya te abandoné.

Pero no quiero engañarme, pensaba sinceramente en hacerlo en unos días más. Siempre aplazando la fecha. En realidad no conseguía una excusa para hacerlo y eso me estaba volviendo irritable las semanas anteriores. Cínico me lo descubriste en mi cara y no te lo negué, hubiera podido salir corriendo en ese momento, tenía la excusa perfecta solo por esos breves segundos, pero no lo hice porque aún estabas dentro de mí y el placer me cegó de todo lo demás. En la cama era el lugar en el que discutíamos con mayor tenacidad, dejando que nuestros gritos y reproches llenaran la casa. Y se sentía bien entonces, golpearte un poco y sentir tu cuerpo dominando al mío, nunca correspondiendo mis golpes pero forzándome a sentir el placer que cada vez me dejabas más marcado en mi cabeza.

Hikaru dio un chillido ahogado y se desplomó a mi lado al poco rato, sacándome por fin de mis recuerdos. Me había dado tiempo de secar mis lágrimas y de ocultarme en su pecho, por un momento solo sentí su respiración entrecortada y otra vez el sentimiento de años atrás de culpabilidad que me dejaba el haberlo hecho con mi hermano.

—Kaoru... te amo...

Nuevamente esa declaración; a mí que hasta hacía unos momentos pensaba en otro hombre. Me hundía en la desesperación pero él ya no podía notarlo, no podía leer a través de mí así como yo ya no podía leer a través de él. Dos extraños compartiendo el mismo rostro y un vínculo de sangre que toda mi vida hubiera querido asesinar. Las cosas son como son, me sigo diciendo y busco una salida lejos de Hikaru.

Me levanté todavía un poco mareado por nuestro acto anterior, no me cubrí porque resultaba tan inútil como cubrir un espejo, tampoco lo miré ya que no me interesaba verlo a través de ojos cegados, quería limpiarme y ahogarme para no pensar, evitar que la culpa se metiera en mi cabeza y me atormentara por días sin final.

La puerta del baño hizo un ruido extraño cuando logré abrirla y el asco que sentía por todo me hizo entrar apresuradamente en el interior.

Cuando cerré la puerta escuché su voz una vez más, llamándome.

.-.

* * *

Reeditando... a ver si me animo a seguirla.


	2. Un nuevo negocio

**Fandom:** Ouran Koukou Host Club

**Pareja:** Hikaru x Kaoru, Kyoya x Kaoru

**Calificación:** +18

**Género:** yaoi

**Declaración: **Ouran Koukou Host Club es propiedad de la autora Hattori Bisco y de todas las corporaciones que se le han asociado para publicar su obra, no busco hacer dinero ni explotar la obra de otra persona, simplemente he tomado el concepto general para hacer una historia alterna con fines de entretenimiento (no me demanden, eh).

**Advertencias:** mmm, creo que con el género se entiende claramente que esta historia trata sobre relaciones homosexuales, así que aquellos que no soporten ese tipo de temas será mejor que se retiren en forma calmada. Otra advertencia sería que no es la pareja fija de gemelos, así que las fanáticas acérrimas de ésta y otras parejas comunes del Host Club tal vez no lo encuentren de su agrado.

**Terminado:** No.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Un nuevo negocio**

El teléfono sonó como una tormenta en el interior de su cabeza, se sentía cansado, asqueado y mareado dentro de la bañera llena de agua caliente, la sensación de vómito colgando en su garganta y su cabeza dando vueltas vertiginosamente, entumeciendo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas en las extremidades de su cuerpo. Sus ojos fijos en el teléfono depositado en un extremo seco de la bañera que insistía e insistía en querer atormentarlo adicionalmente.

Hikaru había entrado hacía un momento y se lo había dejado a su lado sin decir palabra. Kaoru estaba seguro que había escuchado una llave abriendo la cerradura que él mismo había puesto al cuarto de baño al comenzar a desvestirse y posteriormente recostarse en el agua caliente. Ahora estaba seguro que no había manera de mantener alejado a Hikaru a menos que él lo deseara; seguramente esa especie de entrada triunfal así se lo estaba declarando. ¿No había manera de huir ahora?

El teléfono repiqueteaba con tal insistencia que Kaoru casi adivinaba de quién se trataba, finalmente se animó a levantar la cabeza unos centímetros para asegurarse que sus sospechas fueran ciertas: su madre, como suponía; en el momento más adecuado, como siempre.

Los pasados dos años habían transcurrido invariablemente con esas llamadas telefónicas semanales, una especie de bono adicional para atormentarle la vida, si eso era todavía posible; su madre llamando para asegurarse que se encontrara bien, que no necesitara nada y, sobre todo, que no estuviera ni siquiera un centímetro cercano a su hermano mayor.

Ciertamente, el momento por el que pasaba no era ni remotamente lo cercano a una sensación de comodidad que hubiera podido darle el valor para recordar todas las cosas dichas en esos pasados años —nunca sería ese utópico momento, en realidad—, pero era inevitable que tales disputas rondaran su cabeza una vez que la inevitable llamada telefónica llegaba. Su madre le había dicho muy veladamente que se mantuviera alejado y que ella se ocuparía que Hikaru lo estuviera también. Ella se ocuparía de todo pero, por favor, que no hiciera las cosas más difíciles.

Él era el más débil.

Era lo único que podía concluir Kaoru de tal acuerdo, ahorrarle a Hikaru el disgusto de ver el rostro de su propia madre con ojos desaprobadores y asqueados, llenos de entendimiento y conociendo el tipo de relación que ambos llevaban, que habían llevado, tales ojos eran exclusivos para él, Hikaru nunca los sintió porque desconocía que su madre estuviera enterada de nada. Ella misma le había propuesto que las cosas se quedaran así, siempre y cuando Kaoru no estuviera, ella permanecería ciega a lo anterior; tal comportamiento tenía que indicar que en algún momento, lejos por lo tardío, su madre había comprendido la diferencia entre ellos dos. Hikaru no se dejaría someter por nada ni por nadie e incluso haría todo lo contrario a lo que le quisieran impedir, era su carácter y algo que Kaoru envidiaba y admiraba en secreto. Él, por otro lado, era más atado a pensar las cosas, a temer lo que los demás pensarían o sentirían y a controlar sus acciones cuando llegaran al límite permisible. Su madre, claro, se había aprovechado de eso para separarlos una vez que comenzó a sospechar del tipo de relación que mantenían.

Por un momento, una idea aterradora cruzó por su mente: ¿acaso su madre se habría enterado que Hikaru había ido a buscarlo?

Inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre el celular con dedos torpes y ansiosos, los mismos que por poco y arrojan dentro de la bañera el aparato con sus manos mojadas antes de poder oprimir el botón de recibir la llamada.

—Hola, madre... —fue el saludo automático que escapó sus labios, sin ningún tipo de tono que develara sus emociones y esperando expectante que estallara una bomba en algún lugar lejano.

—¿Kaoru?, cuánto me alegro que contestaras —lo saludó su madre con el tono habitual de alguien que se apresura por terminar un negocio que apenas está comenzando a atender— ¿cómo te ha ido en estos días?, no has estado haciendo muchos gastos nuevamente, ¿verdad? ¿Sigues quedándote en casa de tu amigo?

Kaoru dudó un poco antes de contestar positivamente a esta interrogante, seguramente estaba revisando el estado de cuenta y los movimientos de su tarjeta de crédito mientras hablaba con él, estaba demasiado tranquila como para saber algo aún. Siempre revisaba ese tipo de cosas como una forma de seguirle el rastro y de saber qué estaba haciendo con su vida; si se habla en forma admirada y aterrada de la juventud moderna y sus vicios actuales, se debería hablar de la misma forma también de los padres de esa generación y las miles de formas de las que se valen para controlar la vida de sus hijos.

—Me alegro, entonces sigues en Osaka, —continuó su madre que parecía relajarse más y su voz obtenía el tono alto que indicaba que la conversación llegaba finalmente al punto más importante— yo sigo en Los Ángeles pero muy pronto iré a Japón también. La fecha de la nueva presentación para la campaña de esta temporada será en una semana más o menos. Hikaru... está en Tokio desde hace una semana y media ultimando los arreglos.

Parecía esperar una reacción de Kaoru y este quería evitar que su madre sospechara algo, así que le respondió fingiendo un poco de alteración.

—¿Está aquí desde hace una semana...?

—Así es, debes entender que tu hermano está muy ocupado trabajando y todos sus compromisos en el exterior le quitan mucho tiempo, seguramente no quería molestarte en tus cosas tampoco —comenzó a recitarle la mujer, satisfecha con la actuación de Kaoru, en el mismo tono abnegado y preocupado de siempre; a pesar de que ambos sabían muy bien que era ella la que le había metido todo tipo de cosas en la cabeza a Hikaru sobre su hermano y el no querer verlo— pero sería una buena idea que nos encontráramos. Claro que entenderé si no puedes ir a la inauguración, ya sabes lo congregados que se ponen esos lugares y no tendríamos ocasión de conversar, además Hikaru estará tan ocupado que dudo que tenga tiempo de atendernos en forma apropiada, pero como estaré en Japón para esa fecha puedo ir a verte a Osaka si aún planeas permanecer ahí por esos días. Es tan bueno el joven Kyoya al dejar que te quedes con él por tanto tiempo. Cuando se lo comenté a tu hermano me temo que no lo tomó muy bien, le desagrada que busques tu independencia lejos de él, me parece, ya sabes lo irrazonable que es a veces. Pero son cosas que se le pasarán con el tiempo, espero. Ah, querido, espera un momento, me han llegado unos papeles que es preciso firmar. No, no es necesario que cuelgues, es solo dos firmas aquí y allá, acabaré en un momento.

Kaoru tuvo un momento para recuperarse y tomar aliento, sabía que su madre solo hacía las cosas de esa forma para tratar de ayudarlos. Muy en el fondo, él sabía que no tenía nada que ver con que quisiera a uno más que a otro o alguna tontería como aquella, pero de igual modo era muy difícil recordar eso en ocasiones como en las que se encontraba ahora, en las que deseaba echarle la culpa de todo a alguien más.

—Lamento la espera —continuó su madre escuchando la respuesta de Kaoru— bueno, estaré en Japón la semana entrante, te llamaré para confirmar el martes con seguridad. Espero que no planees dejar Osaka hasta que yo llegue, podrías ir a visitar a tu hermano, claro, pero estará tan ocupado que dudo que pueda recibirte. Además está un poco molesto por el tema de tu vivienda en Osaka y el joven Kyoya, que tan amablemente te deja acompañarlo, claro que trataré de convencerlo de acompañarme a visitarte cuando esté allá. No te preocupes por nada, espera tranquilo, ¿está bien?

Kaoru sintió un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba responder, se sentía más asqueado que nunca y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento tendría que soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro en el inodoro.

—Tal vez me vaya de viaje... —le advirtió Kaoru pensando seriamente en tomar un avión a cualquier parte lejos de allí.

—¿En serio? —llegó la rápida respuesta de su madre que entendía a veces solo lo que ella quería oír— Sería una pena que no nos pudiéramos encontrar después de todo, pero si ya lo tenías planeado... Hikaru y yo solo nos quedaremos por dos semanas en Japón, ¿cuándo piensas regresar?

—En dos semanas, más o menos... —respondió Kaoru poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la bañera, salpicando el piso de agua por doquier.

—Qué lástima, entonces perderemos cualquier ocasión de encontrarnos —y la voz de su madre prácticamente reía— pero si ya lo tenías planeado no hay razón para que lo interrumpas por nosotros. Yo regresaré a verte muy pronto, claro, no estés preocupado.

—Está bien.

—Bueno, ahora debo colgar. Es temprano aquí y todavía tengo miles de cosas pendientes que hacer antes de que acabe el día. Muchos besos, hijo, y saluda de mi parte al joven Kyoya, siempre ha sido muy atento con todos.

Kaoru no respondió, así que su madre cortó el teléfono unos segundos después de terminar de hablar; muy contenta de que Kaoru entendiera la situación y tomara la iniciativa de alejarse antes que su impulsivo hermano hiciera algo tan tonto como ir a buscarlo. Lo que su madre desconocía era que su testarudo hijo había tomado el primer vuelo que había encontrado luego que bajara del avión desde EE. UU. para hacer trasbordo en Osaka.

El celular se encontraba a mucha distancia para ser desconectado, así que era una suerte que su madre hubiera cortado por ella misma; de lo contrario, habría podido escuchar, si ponía un poco de atención, a su hijo desahogándose frente al inodoro todo lo que no había podido decirle a ella.

.

La tarde comenzó a enfriarse, señal clara que el final de la primavera se acercaba. Hacía unos días que venía bajando la temperatura a pesar que aún faltaban tres días para el término de la estación, los transeúntes, previsoramente, habían comenzado a llevar chaquetas livianas colgadas del brazo disponiéndose a enfrentar el ambiente nocturno. Como siempre, las calles de Tokio estaban demasiado aglomeradas de gente saliendo de un lado a otro como para poder dar, lo que en la mente de Kaoru se podría llamar, un paseo tranquilo pero no se quejó. Realmente, seguir a su hermano en cada capricho era lo que él estaba acostumbrado a llamar convivir, y Hikaru se había empeñado en que ambos salieran juntos del hotel para ir a entregar los documentos ya revisados que tenía en un sobre bajo el brazo de su camiseta tejida en hilo azul. A duras penas había pensado en una forma de estar separado de su hermano, por lo que fue prontamente vestido y arreglado para salir con una camisa blanca ligera cuyas mangas enrolló una vez que tuvo la ocasión y un par de jeans que debían ser nuevos a pesar de los cortes y agujeros por doquier, puesto que Kaoru alcanzó a ver a su hermano quitándole las etiquetas unos minutos antes de destinarlos al uso de su hermano menor.

Anteriormente, cuando había sido llevado hasta ese hotel por primera vez casi en brazos de Hikaru, no había notado demasiado a las personas que los rodearon, pero ahora veía claramente que Hikaru tenía cuatro guardaespaldas seleccionados para ser su escolta personal. Tales situaciones siempre ponían a ambos gemelos aprensivos y renuentes a salir cuando eran niños, ahora parecía que Hikaru se sentía a gusto con la protección. Para Kaoru, sin embargo, era lo mismo que en esos lejanos tiempos, las miradas de las personas en el _lobby_ y los transeúntes que los rodeaban bajo esos cuatro muros que eran los hombres que los protegían siempre le hacían desear haberse quedado en casa, leyendo un libro, jugando en la computadora o pasando los canales de la televisión ociosamente.

Se sintió peor cuando los cuatro hombres se subieron en el auto con ellos, por cierto que era una camioneta realmente espaciosa, pero tener a dos hombres extraños sentados frente a ti observándote y otros dos hombres en el asiento de conductor y copiloto pendientes a cada cosa que se fuera a decir, no era en lo más mínimo acogedor. No ayudaba que Hikaru hubiera elegido ese momento para tomar la mano que su hermano desprevenidamente había dejado apoyada en el asiento a un lado de su cuerpo, preparándose para salir apresuradamente de ese lugar cuando tuviera la ocasión.

Ciertamente, si el auto se hubiera detenido lo suficiente, Kaoru hubiera cumplido su cometido, pero en lugar de eso lanzó un sonoro gemido de asombro y quitó inmediatamente su mano de las garras de su hermano, que así veía en ese momento.

—Quieres relajarte un poco —le increpó Hikaru, no tomándose demasiado bien el gesto tosco que había tenido Kaoru en esos instantes con él— cualquiera diría que hubieras sentido un fantasma o algo.

El hermano menor trató de calmarse y no dar un espectáculo público de sí mismo al menos por las próximas dos horas; bajó sus manos y las mantuvo apoyadas en sus piernas mientras miraba el piso de la camioneta con su cabeza pesarosa, si solo la imagen de su hermano haciéndole el amor no se revelara a cada minuto en su cerebro seguramente podría ver a la cara a esos tipos sentados frente a él sin tener su rostro completamente encarnado o sospechar a cada minuto que ellos sabían todo el tiempo de qué iba la relación con su hermano, nuevamente comenzaba a desear estar lejos de ahí.

Hikaru continuó hablando, todo lo que le interesaba era terminar con su diligencia y mostrarle unos nuevos contratos a Kaoru para terminar la tarde. Estaba demasiado inmerso en su trabajo, como siempre. No era que a Kaoru le desagradara del todo, incluso a veces sentía que le agradaba diseñar y crear algunas cosas que se pudieran vender, pero la mayor parte del tiempo solo lo atribuía a su deseo de seguir a su hermano en alguno de sus diversos intereses.

—Como sea, este pequeño proyecto está tomando fruto y muy pronto comenzaremos una nueva marca para la estación. Claro, serán cosas para el invierno ya que toda la campaña de otoño también se ha manejado muy bien, supongo que estoy aliviado de tener todo ya planeado para la siguiente estación. Este otoño fue un poco duro de manejar para mí solo; recuerda que aún habías dejado algunas ideas en las que me pude ayudar para esta primavera y sacamos algo bueno, aunque no lo destacable de hacía unos años. Este otoño quedó bastante bien, si lo puedo decir yo, pero estoy entusiasmado con lo que sacaremos para el invierno. Ya verás, nuestro nuevo ayudante tiene idea tras idea, es increíble verlo trabajar; una vez que lo conozcas también te interesarán los nuevos proyectos tanto como me entusiasman a mí ahora.

Hikaru hablaba de algo, Kaoru lo escuchaba pero no podía comprender de qué se trataba con exactitud, era casi como tener los ojos de los guardaespaldas sentados frente a él clavados en su cabeza y no poder atreverse a moverse o a respirar por el temor a quedar en más evidencia de la que ya se había expuesto con el exabrupto anterior.

El viaje terminó finalmente para su gran alivio, el auto se estacionó frente a un amplio y enorme edificio lleno de paneles con ventanales por paredes y la esperada gente entrando, saliendo y caminando en desorden a su alrededor. Kaoru fue el primero en bajar del coche, casi inmediatamente seguido por un alto y fornido hombre de cabello negro muy corto que llevaba gafas y ropa oscura cubriéndolo, quien salió precipitadamente y se puso en pie frente al joven Hitachiin. Este quedó mirando su enorme espalda casi ante sus ojos muy irritado, y solo luego que su hermano le tomara del brazo y le diera una mirada algo desaprobatoria fue que se quedó quieto y resignado a lanzar tan solo un suspiro.

En cuanto pusieron pie en el edificio, la gente a su alrededor comenzó a darle una reverencia mientras esperaban que pasaran por su lado, algunos se acercaban con documentos y se acercaban a él o a su hermano, seguramente confundidos por el parecido. Hikaru llamaba a esas personas equivocadas a su lado y los despachaba apresuradamente con un sí, después, o una firma veloz, en su camino al elevador.

Para su gran alivio, los cuatro guardaespaldas se quedaron en el _lobby_ una vez que los escoltaron hasta el ascensor. Una vez solos, Kaoru lanzó un profundo suspiro de alivio y se apoyó casi escondiéndose en un rincón de la pequeña habitación en ascenso deseando más que nunca quedarse ahí por el resto del día. Hikaru lo miraba nuevamente con gravedad, tratando de adivinar los pensamientos y las preocupaciones de su hermano sin casi ningún éxito.

—Iremos primero a mi oficina, está en el último piso. Luego te explicaré más detenidamente de qué va el proyecto para la siguiente temporada y bajaremos a ver los avances de hoy, la mayoría de ayudantes son los mismos de cuando comenzamos pero quiero que conozcas a Yoshiro, es el nuevo ayudante que ha tenido todas esas ideas de las que te he estado platicando.

—Realmente, Hikaru, no necesitas traerme o envolverme con trabajo, aún no sé si permaneceré aquí lo suficiente como para dedicarme a apoyarte. Además, si solo me buscaste porque necesitabas ayuda para lidiar con todo esto hubiera podido y preferido hacer algo en casa y enviártelo desde ahí, o desde otro lugar donde me plazca estar, no teníamos por qué volver a...

La queja del hermano menor fue prontamente cortada por una aterradora mirada de su hermano que hizo que las palabras murieran en su boca. Kaoru palidecía nuevamente dando la impresión de que si no hubiera sido por estar en un lugar cerrado en ascendencia del cual no tenía ninguna oportunidad de salir hubiera efectuado una huída más rápido que un hombre en llamas.

Hikaru dio unos pasos hacia el rincón en que se había acurrucado su hermano menor dejando caer descuidadamente los documentos que llevaba bajo el brazo, Kaoru cerró los ojos esperando la reprimenda que ya se reflejaban en los ojos acaramelados del mayor de los Hitachiin, sabía que la merecía, no hubiera hablado tan desordenadamente si no hubiera sido por sentirse todavía todo lo confundido y molesto que se sentía. Sintió el peso de las manos de su hermano en sus hombros y su cuerpo empezó a temblar un poco esperando la sacudida, pero esta no llegó, en su lugar sintió la frente de Hikaru sobre la suya y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Su hermano tenía ambos ojos cerrados y tensos casi sobre los suyos, parecía presa de un temblor interno pero su respiración no delataba nada más que la tranquilidad de esperar para comenzar a hablar con un susurro.

—Solo... quiero volver a estar contigo, hacer las cosas que me gustan, que nos gustan... los dos juntos, otra vez —Hikaru volvió a abrir los ojos y su mirada calmada y sincera por un momento disipó todas las dudas en la cabeza de su hermano—. Quiero estar contigo, Kaoru.

El menor de los hermanos no le respondió, Hikaru besó su mejilla y se contentó con asirlo de la mano en lo que restaba del ascenso. No hubo la replica habitual o la casi obsesiva intención de querer saber cada pensamiento que cruzara por su mente. Kaoru se daba cuenta al fin que algo más había cambiado en su hermano, después de todas las diferencias que lo habían estado molestando desde que lo viera otra vez, una de ellas llamaba su atención de una forma agradable. Hikaru parecía entender que debía darle un espacio para sí mismo, y no buscaba interferir con él como hacía años siempre acostumbrara.

Finalmente llegaron a la oficina, Hikaru le hizo una seña con la mano de que entrara mientras él se agachaba para recoger el sobre con los documentos que había dejado caer en el piso del elevador. Kaoru había estado tan solo una vez anteriormente en la oficina de Tokio, usualmente ese lugar estaba desocupado ya que su familia se ocupaba de los negocios desde el extranjero o de otras partes del país, Tokio era demasiado engorroso para irlo a visitar en un día laboral.

La oficina era tal y como la recordaba, una habitación amplia con un gran ventanal lleno de vidrios oscuros que no hacían gran cosa para iluminarla y por los cuales se habían implementado paneles con luces blancas en cada rincón y en el medio del techo que hacían que el lugar pareciera en mediodía a cualquier hora; un gran escritorio negro con sillas reclinables a sus extremos y una pequeña sala de estar cerca de la puerta del elevador completaban los componentes del cuarto, además de los estantes habituales colgados en las pocas paredes que no eran de vidrio y algunas plantas adornando todo. Lo único nuevo para la vista de Kaoru eran las muestras de telas envueltas en grandes cuadernos de diseño que seguramente los diseñadores habían dejado ahí temprano para su revisión. El menor de los hermanos se acercó al primer cuaderno que vio encima de la sala de estar y comenzó a darle una ojeada desinteresadamente, mientras Hikaru caminaba hasta el escritorio y tomando el asiento principal sacaba una llave del bolsillo de su pantalón para abrir uno de los cajones de dicho mueble, extrayendo algunos papeles que unía al sobre que traía en brazos, luego firmó estas nuevas adiciones y volvió a meter todo dentro del sobre.

Kaoru observaba el diseño de una chaqueta de invierno que tenía adornos militares por todo el borde de la manga y recordó haber usado algo parecido cuando era más joven. Hikaru tenía una similar a la suya pero la usaba tanto que casi no le dejaba ocasión a Kaoru de usar la suya propia, desde que tenía uso de razón a Kaoru le desagradaba usar la misma ropa que a Hikaru, ya era suficiente con el parecido que tenían en el aspecto.

Hikaru se unió a su hermano en el sofá una vez que contactó a una secretaria por el intercomunicador para que se lleve los documentos. Tomó otro cuaderno de diseño y comenzó a darle una ojeada revisando las muestras de tela que estaban pegadas a los extremos de las hojas.

—No tienes que trabajar si no lo quieres Kaoru —dijo por fin su hermano con un suspiro sin dejar de realizar su labor— solo quería hacer algo entre los dos como antes, pero puedo encontrar el tiempo para estar contigo aún si no es en el trabajo.

—Está bien... —le dijo Kaoru dejando el cuaderno en la mesa rectangular frente al sofá— no me forzaré a hacer nada que no quiera. Y no es porque me desagrade el trabajo, es solo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza en este momento.

Hikaru dejó a su vez el cuaderno en la mesa escuchando a su hermano y se recostó en el sofá con un gemido.

—No está mal estar con la persona que quieres... —le respondió Hikaru al aire— no importa quien sea, mientras sea alguien a quien ames con sinceridad. Sería peor vivir hipócritamente negando ese cariño.

Kaoru escuchó estas palabras y se preguntó por un momento si Hikaru había encontrado una respuesta tan simple después de años de meditarlo o simplemente fue la primera solución que pudo sacar y se aferró a ella hasta ese momento. Cualquiera de las dos formas no parecían convencer gran cosa a Kaoru, alguien que nunca ha visto la desaprobación en el rostro de las personas que lo saben, personas que son tan cercanas a uno que tal recriminación es totalmente odiosa, nunca podría pensar de esa forma otra vez. Una forma tan sencilla de pensar era exclusiva de personas como su hermano que no habían sentido el rechazo de nadie, aunque era un pequeño consuelo saber que al menos uno de ellos aún tenía esperanzas en los demás.

—No digo que esté mal... —dijo Kaoru sonriendo a su hermano por lo que parecía la primera vez en años— pero sería mucho más fácil si esas dos personas no tuvieran que levantarse cada mañana para enfrentar a nadie más que a ellas mismas.

Hikaru iba a responderle pero el sonido del elevador lo detuvo, una muchacha joven con el cabello corto y el uniforme azul de la empresa se detuvo en la entrada e hizo una reverencia a los hermanos. El mayor de ellos se levantó y fue al escritorio mientras el menor se volvía el punto de las miradas y curiosidad de la recién llegada. Kaoru sonrió para sí mientras Hikaru acababa con la entrega de los documentos, era tan fácil perder la esperanza en las demás personas, especialmente cuando uno ha crecido y ha visto las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente a la de su hermano.

Y Hikaru podía sonreír todavía a los extraños, tal vez incluso confiar con facilidad en ellos y pensar que todo iría bien el día de mañana, ser optimista. ¿En qué momento él mismo se había convertido en alguien tan amargado?, se preguntaba Kaoru.

.

Yoshiro Takegawa era el diseñador que Hikaru había contratado para la nueva campaña, tenía una pasarela anterior en una firma pequeña en la primavera pasada como toda experiencia, eso y un título en diseño por una prestigiosa escuela nacional en el que no se había destacado demasiado. Hikaru confiaba ciegamente en él y en su capacidad, lo cual tenía a Kaoru un poco intrigado respecto al tipo de sujeto con el que se encontraría al descender al décimo nivel. La oficina principal se encontraba en el piso diecisiete, así que tenía que descender siete pisos para conocer a tal maravilla, pero para su tranquilidad a primera vista no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Era un joven de unos escasos 170 centímetros de estatura, cabello teñido desordenadamente de castaño y rubio, gafas tornasoladas que escondían un par de sinceros ojos cafés que escudriñaban con afecto alrededor y una sonrisa que pretendía ser familiar desde el primer momento. Iba vestido con una camisa sin mangas crema y unos pantalones negros rasgados y desteñidos, además de unas botas altas con las que acostumbraba golpear el piso mientras cruzaba los brazos al escuchar las opiniones de las demás personas respecto a su trabajo.

Hikaru los introdujo mutuamente y dándose algún aire de importancia los dejó, para que se conozcan mejor mientras él bajaba un momento a firmar los documentos que había encargado a la secretaria hacía unos momentos. Alejados del resto del personal de ese nivel que seguía trabajando ahora en silencio tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar algunas palabras.

Yoshiro le pidió que se acercara a una mesa cercana y sin más le presentó una carpeta de diseños en la que había estado trabajando hasta el momento en que los gemelos se asomaron por la puerta. Kaoru la recibió sin lanzar su esperado suspiro de resignación, ya que esperaba encontrar algo de qué hacerse una idea del porqué su hermano estaba tan entusiasmado con el muchacho.

A los primeros bosquejos que revisó comprendió de qué iba tanta alharaca. El muchacho realmente era bueno y parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo. Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente por diez bosquejos espectaculares de lo que serían abrigos, casacas, sacos y suéteres para el invierno con accesorios y demás ideas explicadas detenidamente a cada lado. Yoshiro le iba comentando resumidamente cada una de las imágenes que iba pasando y le explicaba que la tela y demás accesorios por traje ya los tenía pensados pero que necesitaba tiempo para ubicar las muestras por diseño.

Kaoru terminó sonriendo ante una casaca verde con una combinación extraña de amarillo en las mangas, puso su dedo como para apartar este diseño y siguió de largo con los demás bosquejos. Yoshiro, por supuesto, no dejó pasar este detalle de largo y le preguntó si había algo malo con el diseño que acababa de separar.

Kaoru interrumpió su revisión y volvió a la página marcada.

—No es nada —comenzó a explicarle señalando el cuello del dibujo—, me parece que le faltara algo, es todo. Justo aquí, las mangas quedarían mucho mejor si tuvieran el contraste general con el cuello. Incluso sería mejor si a este le pusieras una capucha o el cuello fuera de esta manera.

Yoshiro se quedó observando el diseño y reflexionando los comentarios de Kaoru hasta que hubo terminado, luego se apresuró en decir:

—¡Es cierto! Originalmente llevaba una capucha —seguidamente se puso a buscar un papel en una de las gavetas de su mesa de diseño—. Mira, este es el diseño original en el que estaba trabajando —le dijo por fin mostrándole un papel que desdoblaba para enseñárselo, en él se apreciaba el mismo diseño pero con las alteraciones que Kaoru le había señalado—; Hikaru apareció en el momento en que estaba diseñando y dibujaba este boceto y me pidió que no hiciera diseños con capuchas. Creo que no desea ninguna para esta temporada.

—¿Eh? —Kaoru observaba el rostro algo sonrojado del muchacho con un poco de diversión—. Y eso ¿por qué?

—Bueno... no estoy muy seguro —respondió cohibido el diseñador.

—En todo caso, ¿por qué no lo descartaste? —Kaoru fingió no notar su apuro—. Debiste notar que un diseño así se vería incompleto.

—Lo sé —respondió Yoshiro rascando su cabeza—, lo que pasa es que Hikaru me pidió que lo modificara y lo dejara porque quería una con esos colores de contraste.

Y como Kaoru lo siguiera observando en forma curiosa el diseñador no se atrevió a decir nada más.

—Entiendo. Mi hermano suele actuar con razones fundadas —comenzó a explicarle Kaoru como si esta vez fuera él quien estuviera presentando a su hermano mayor a un desconocido— y cuando cree que tiene la razón no se da cuenta del punto de vista de las otras personas. De todas formas no debió cambiar tu diseño original y si tú opinabas que no se debía modificar debiste habérselo dicho, estoy seguro que hubiera respetado tus razones.

Yoshiro observaba ahora a Kaoru como si hubiera sido la primera vez que veía ese rostro. Y la verdad es que era así, Hikaru siempre era demasiado enérgico e impulsivo como para mostrarse ante alguien pensando calmadamente las cosas o decirlas en forma tan dulce o consoladora como hacía un momento su hermano menor había hecho con tanta naturalidad, no porque fuera incapaz de hacerlo.

—Intentaré hacerlo la próxima vez —respondió sonriendo agradecido el muchacho—. O en esta —se rectificó inmediatamente al ver la mirada desaprobatoria con que lo había mirado el menor de los Hitachiin.

—Eso está mejor —respondió Kaoru volviendo a sonreír, nunca le habían gustado las personas que se dejaban manipular y sospechaba que a su hermano tampoco—. Este diseño es interesante también —siguió señalando otro bosquejo que el joven de cabellos teñidos se asomo para revisar a su vez—, los colores son muy vivos y aunque el diseño es formal se ve juvenil y novedoso.

—Sí, ese es uno de mis favoritos...

.

Al final del día ambos hermanos se encontraban nuevamente en el auto que los conducía de vuelta al hotel en el que se hospedaban. Kaoru se encontraba más relajado ahora que había pasado todo el día con su hermano y que habían tenido esa pequeña conversación en el elevador en la que había podido sacar algo de lo que le atormentaba de su cabeza. Los guardaespaldas frente a él seguían poniéndolo incómodo, pero ahora al menos podía entablar una conversación decente con su hermano respecto al trabajo y las cosas que había por hacer.

Hikaru aparentaba comportarse de la misma forma que hasta esa tarde en la oficina aunque sus respuestas eran más cortas, si Kaoru hubiera puesto un poco más de atención en su hermano quizá hubiera notado algo, como la frecuencia en que su mirada se perdía por la ventana del auto o la poca energía, tan desacostumbrada en él, con que respondía las preguntas. Pero Kaoru no podía sentir nada de esto cuando acababa de relajarse y, aparentemente, acostumbrarse un poco a su nueva situación. El auto se detuvo en la puerta del hotel y ambos hermanos bajaron del auto. Sin embargo, justo antes de cruzar la entrada del hoetl, Hikaru le pidió a Kaoru que se adelantara mientras él le daba unas últimas instrucciones a los guardaespaldas. Kaoru pensó que Hikaru por fin iba a mandar a descansar a esos hombres por lo que restaba del día, así que le sonrió agradecidamente mientras entraba en el edificio.

Hacía la corta ruta de la entrada al elevador de su _suite_ cuando, desde el vestíbulo, un joven sentado en uno de los sofás lo llamó por su nombre y agregó casualmente:

—¿Ya estás trabajando en tu primer día?

Esa voz inconfundible para Kaoru logró que el menor de los gemelos volteara precipitadamente y casi corriera la poca distancia que lo separaba del sujeto que le hablaba con esa mirada fija sobre él, sin creerse aún del todo que esa persona estuviera ahí.

—Kyouya.

El joven de cabello oscuro dejó la revista que tenía en sus manos lentamente sobre la mesa de caoba y cristal del lobby, como si estuviera realizando una labor aburrida y habitual en un lugar que le era completamente conocido. El sofá de cuero marrón se volvió a levantar unos centímetros luego que el cuerpo ligero que lo ocupaba se pusiera en pie para recibir al otro muchacho que lo observaba con ojos atónitos.

Kyoya sonrió casi sin ganas acomodando sus gafas en su delicado rostro mientras miraba de perfil al Hitachiin frente a él.

—Pensé que estabas en Osaka.

El comentario improvisado y poco articulado fue hecho por Kaoru después de unos segundos en los cuales aprovechó para recuperar el aliento. Aún no se reponía de la sorpresa de ver a Kyoya parado tranquilamente frente a él, y sentía los segundos en silencio después de que este se pusiera de pie como semanas sin respuesta.

—Solo regreso para dormir... lo sabes bien.

Por fin se escuchó la voz calmada y lejana del joven alto, estaba observando con una de sus sonrisas irónicas una escena divertida en la espalda de Kaoru, imperceptible para el menor de los Hitachiin aún, más entretenido como estaba en saber si Kyoya se había tomado el trabajo de ir a buscarlo o no.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido por mí?

La pregunta hizo que Kyoya volviera a fijar sus ojos en el joven frente a él, Kaoru parecía confundido y alterado, casi le recordaba el rostro del muchacho que encontró, por casualidad, algunos años después de la graduación sentado en la banca de un parque común y corriente, como si se tratara de cualquier peatón; sin destacarse del resto de los paseantes más que por lo perdido y vulnerable que lucía, demasiado deplorable como para querer siquiera tomar ventaja de él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que venga por ti?

Kyoya había formulado una pregunta que no encontraría respuesta cercana, porque ese fue el preciso momento que el joven que había estado parado durante todo ese tiempo detrás de ellos escogió para adelantarse y, poniendo un brazo alrededor del cuello de su hermano, hacer que el menor de los gemelos retrocediera unos pasos hacia su pecho, todavía sin poder entender que Hikaru lo reclamaba a su lado y comenzaba una discusión con Kyoya.

—Pensé que ya habíamos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decir por teléfono, no tenías que darte el trabajo de venir hasta aquí solo porque fui yo el que colgó primero. No quiero escuchar nada más y no tenemos nada que tratar contigo.

Hikaru sonaba enfadado, pero más que nada asustado, Kaoru lo podía percibir inmediatamente en su tono de voz, esa cadencia de entonación fuerte pero susurrante, la inseguridad de haber dicho algo de lo cual no se está completamente seguro.

—No —Kyoya intervino inmediatamente, aún sonriendo en forma forzada y midiendo exactamente el alcance de las palabras de Hikaru—. «Tú y yo» hemos terminado de hablar; aunque nunca hemos tenido nada de qué hablar, para ser sinceros. Pero, aún me falta discutir un par de cosas con Kaoru, y al parecer Kaoru también tiene un par de cosas que decirme por su parte.

La mirada de Kyoya seguía altaneramente posada sobre el mayor de los Hitachiin que lo miraba furioso y a punto de írsele encima al menor movimiento. Kaoru aún no podía zafarse del brazo de Hikaru y forcejeaba en vano por tratar de recobrar el balance de su peso sobre sus propias dos piernas.

—¿Tienes tanto miedo de dejar que crucemos unas palabras? —preguntó finalmente Kyoya dando un paso hacia ellos mientras Hikaru apartaba a Kaoru como si fuera un muñeco y no a su hermano a quien tenía aprisionado— Sabes que él es capaz de hablar, ¿no es verdad?

—¡Silencio! —gritó Hikaru logrando por fin que la atención de las pocas personas en la sala que aún no se habían dado cuenta del encuentro y la discusión se posara sobre ellos— No intentes provocarme porque no lo lograrás, si te veo otra vez cerca de mi hermano te juro que te arrepentirás.

Los murmullos empezaron inmediatamente después de este último exabrupto, dejando todos los ojos fijos en la sonrisa triunfal de Kyoya y el encarnado rostro de Kaoru que finalmente lograba liberarse y perdía el valor de sostener la mirada en alto frente a la muchedumbre que se había aglomerado para observarlos. Tampoco lograba decir nada, algo misterioso le ocurría a su voz que inexplicadamente se había apagado.

Seguidamente, Hikaru tomó a Kaoru del brazo y se lo llevó hacia el elevador de su _suite,_ mientras el menor de los hermanos daba una última mirada de reojo a Kyoya a través del hombre de su hermano y observaba que este le hacía una señal con los dedos en forma de «L» invertida.

.

A las nueve de la mañana Hikaru aún seguía durmiendo en la habitación de la _suite_, presa de una somnolencia inusitada que había sido ocasionado por desvelarse la noche anterior caminando alrededor del cuarto como león enjaulado a cada diez minutos que se acostaba o pretendía dormir. Kaoru bajó por el elevador con la excusa de buscar algo para desayunar al piso del lobby, por supuesto, los guardaespaldas que su hermano le había asignado estaban esperándolo e inmediatamente se pusieron a seguirlo por todo el corto camino hacia el restaurante de ese piso. En la puerta, Kaoru pudo indicarle a uno de ellos que lo esperaran fuera y entró solo, sintiéndose una vez más atrapado y decepcionado en el interior, ya que lo primero que pudo notar fue que la única puerta abierta en toda la estancia era por la que acababa de ingresar.

Pero antes que tuviera demasiado tiempo para maldecir su suerte, tomando asiento sin ánimos en una de las mesas y aparentando ver el menú, una mano se posó en su hombro alertándolo de una visita. Y sin tener tiempo de volverse a ver de quien se trataba siquiera, un joven alto usando gafas y una camisa holgada blanca pulcramente puesta en unos pantalones oscuros recién planchados ya estaba sentado en el asiento libre frente a él.

Kaoru ahogó un grito de sorpresa que por poco escapa de su garganta y que contuvo a tiempo para voltear sigilosamente hacia la puerta a espiar si alguno de los gorilas que lo seguían se habría percatado de la compañía que se le había unido; todo estaba tranquilo, ninguna cabeza curiosa se había asomado por las vitrinas del restaurante.

Kyoya llamó al mesero y pidió dos tazas de café turco simples y le especificó al joven trabajador que se apresurara con la orden. Luego se dedicó a escudriñar a Kaoru en silencio, recostándose suavemente en el respaldar de su silla una vez que concluyera con su examen.

—Lamento lo de ayer —dijo de pronto Kaoru frotándose nerviosamente las manos encima de la mesa, el silencio le resultaba incómodo tratándose de ellos dos, ya que nunca habían tenido problemas para comunicarse—. Hikaru estaba como loco y no pude hacer nada con tantas personas alrededor.

—Te ves bien —exclamó Kyoya como una recriminación, seguidamente tomó una bocanada de aire y sus facciones se relajaron lo suficiente como para dejar asomar al hombre práctico de siempre—. Sonabas muy mal ayer, por un momento creí que te habías arrepentido de volver con Hikaru.

Kyoya había venido por él, con solo escucharlo decir eso, Kaoru lo entendió. Su calma súbita no era más que la mascarada tras de la cual acostumbraba esconder sus verdaderos pensamientos, era un juego que siempre practicaba frente a todos, muchas personas que lo frecuentaban por razones de negocios no llegaban a conocer nunca nada más que esta máscara. Sin embargo, Kaoru era uno de los pocos que sabía qué podía estar pasando por esa calculadora y penetrante cabeza. Kyoya hubiera podido recibirlo una vez más si él se lo hubiera pedido, si hubiera tomado la decisión de hacerlo. Pero ya era muy tarde para esperar cualquier ofrecimiento, pues con la misma rapidez que entendió que Kyoya había venido por él, comprendió a su vez que algo había hecho que al verlo esa mañana cambiara de parecer.

Kaoru bajó la mirada y se volvió a sentir perdido y confuso, siempre había percibido ese algo que dejaba de entender en Kyoya y siempre se imaginaba que quizá esa era la parte que los mantenía alejados todo ese tiempo, estando con alguien con miedo a terminar necesitándolo más de lo que esa persona podría terminar necesitando de él, solo sentirse comprometido por un lado era aterrador, especialmente cuando era él el que se comprometía.

Kyoya entrecerró sus ojos como para aguantar una pregunta en su cabeza que no debía salir al exterior, el mesero llegó con su orden y ambos alcanzaron rápidamente la taza de café a sus labios.

—Tu madre me llamó ayer —comenzó a relatarle Kyoya como para decir algo entre tragos— para agradecerme el cuidar de ti y preguntarme si estaremos de viaje por mucho tiempo.

Kaoru maldijo telepáticamente a su madre y a la poca vergüenza que tenía para ciertos asuntos, especialmente los que concernían a él y a su antiguo compañero de escuela, pero no pudo por eso dejar de disculparse con Kyoya.

—Lamento seguir causando inconvenientes. Hablaré con ella en cuanto arregle las cosas aquí.

Kyoya dejó pasar un espacio corto de tiempo antes de volver a preguntar lo que estaba molestándole en el interior.

—¿Aún no están arregladas?

Y lo decía como si solo sintiera una vaga curiosidad por el destino de los gemelos que alguna vez había conocido, a Kaoru no podía dejar de molestarle esta fingida despreocupación; debía ser falsa, ya que no podía admitir que Kyoya no dejara de sentir cierta preocupación, no podía admitirlo en su cabeza ni en su orgullo.

—No, no estoy seguro de qué saldrá de todo esto pero espero que las cosas no sigan de la misma forma que venían estándolo. Así me quedé con él o no.

Kyoya observó la determinación y el enojo en la voz de Kaoru con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, luego replicó:

—Supongo que le seguiré la corriente a tu madre hasta que eso ocurra. Avísame cuando deba dejar de hacerlo, no es que no quiera ayudarte, pero no dejes que pasen otros cinco años, ¿de acuerdo?

Kaoru dejó la taza de café en la mesa una vez más antes de intentar responderle, sabía que ya había llegado al rincón al que siempre lo empujaban sus conversaciones con Kyoya. De una u otra forma terminaban discutiendo aunque ninguno de los dos lo hubiera planeado así en primer lugar.

—No es fácil para mí, tú lo sabes —le respondió irritado mientras observaba exasperado al hombre de gafas llevándose tranquilamente su taza de café a los labios—. Nunca lo ha sido.

—¿Y algo en tu situación actual es diferente de la anterior como para creer que esta vez será más fácil? —llegó una de las risas cortadas de Kyoya en la que se retrataba claramente la sorna de sus palabras— ¿Ha cambiado algo en ti en estas veintisiete horas? O, tal vez, ¿alguna milagrosa transformación en Hikaru? Lo cual dudo realmente por lo que vi ayer. Además pareces no poner demasiadas esperanzas en él ya que desde que empezamos a hablar no has mencionado su nombre en más que una ocasión y pareces determinado a arreglar las cosas por ti mismo.

Como siempre Kyoya daba en el grano, Kaoru no había ni siquiera remotamente pensado en la idea de su hermano como apoyo para enfrentar todo lo que vendría cuando su madre y su padre, que aún no se enteraba de nada, supieran que estaban juntos. La idea de algo así no entraba en su cabeza por la sencilla razón que estaba acostumbrado a ser él quien siempre afrontaba los argumentos, mientras que Hikaru se ocupaba de las acciones. Algo le decía que eso nunca habría de cambiar, Hikaru era demasiado independiente y testarudo como para considerar importantes ese tipo de cosas, su respuesta a tal situación sería seguramente irse, molestarse y empecinarse hasta no ceder su posición por lo que le restara de vida, aún si fuera algo que lo arruinara eventualmente.

—No lo entiendes —respondió finalmente Kaoru algo vencido, el relajamiento y pequeño momento de calma de la víspera parecía algo muy lejano y traslúcido que se escurría junto con el sudor de su frente—. Son demasiadas cosas en mi interior como para que alguien pueda entenderlas. No sé ni siquiera qué es lo que espero lograr con todo esto, pero sé que debo hacerlo, ya es tiempo.

Kyoya lo observó con un poco más de seriedad, se había acostumbrado a que sus discusiones duraran mucho más que eso en ese último año, usualmente terminaban en la cama después de una muy fuerte, pero siempre sentía que Kaoru se desahogaba cuando las sostenían. El que se diera por vencido tan pronto de esta no era buen signo de su estado anímico.

—No te entiendo... —le respondió Kyoya secamente sosteniendo los ojos curiosos y desconcertados de Kaoru— ni siquiera intento hacerlo. Nadie podrá saber nunca lo que está en tu interior, ni siquiera tu hermano con el que siempre has predicado tener esa conexión especial; ni siquiera él podrá saber qué es lo que sientes y piensas dentro de ese cuerpo. Son similares pero ahí termina su igualdad, tú eres un ser completamente diferente a tu hermano, no es la respuesta correcta esperar a que alguien sepa comprenderte o leerte como si fueras un libro. Esperar que alguien venga a entretenerse contigo para poder sentirte a salvo; si estás esperando que alguien lo haga esperarás en vano toda tu vida, las probabilidades de que encuentres a alguien que crea en esa como una forma de vida son menos del tres por ciento, y si ocurriera solo terminaría en desastre: dos personas adultas que aún creen que las respuestas a sus problemas solo pueden ser resueltas mágicamente por la persona a quien se ama.

—Lo que dices es que...

—Lo que digo —reanudó Kyoya interrumpiendo a Kaoru y su expresión herida— es que tienes una decisión tomada, no es la más brillante ni será la más trascendental para los demás, pero es tuya y creo que debes tener el coraje de hacer algo, finalmente. Claro que no veo el porqué esa decisión haya afectado la vida que llevabas hasta hacía poco y mucho menos veo que Hikaru cumpla un papel central en el motivo de esa decisión. A lo sumo es algo alterno que te impulsa y que hubieras preferido ignorar o escapar pero que sabes no puedes hacerlo si quieres enfrentarlo por fin —Kyoya se llevó las manos a las gafas y las sostuvo como si se le estuvieran resbalando quedando su voz apagada por unos segundos.

—No lo entiendes —interrumpió Kaoru ahora que Kyoya dejaba esos preciosos segundos libres para poder replicarle algo—, ni siquiera yo mismo entiendo qué es lo que lograré con todo esto. Lo único que quiero es... ser libre. Finalmente dejar las mentiras, enfrentar este temor. No sé si lograré hacerlo con esto pero será un paso para lograrlo. Kyoya, entiéndeme, por favor.

Le pidió Kaoru espontáneamente lanzando ambas manos sobre la posada mano de Kyoya en la mesa, el joven con gafas se sobresaltó imperceptiblemente al sentir las cálidas manos del hermano menor sobre la suya pero no hizo ningún gesto que lo delatara. Al contrario respondió con un gesto socarrón en su sonrisa una vez más.

—Ya te he dicho que no te entiendo y no pretendo hacerlo, está claro que has decidido hacer las cosas a tu manera, yo solo te deseo buena suerte —y se puso en pie caminando unos pasos hacia el asiento de Kaoru mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre sus cabellos y los desordenaba un poco—. Te ayudaré con lo de tu madre hasta que decidas algo más, mantente en contacto.

—Gracias por todo hasta ahora —añadió Kaoru tímidamente, preocupado por no poder sostener la mirada de Kyoya por más tiempo.

Sus palabras le sonaron a despedida tan de repente que sentía un revoltijo formándose en su estómago que no podía deberse al café frío.

—Debo irme —soltó Kyoya firmando de pie el recibo que el mesero había tenido la prudencia de dejar en la mesa al momento de servirles los cafés, seguro de que aquellos clientes no querrían ser molestados por esas pequeñeces después.

Kaoru se puso en pie también pero no supo qué hacer luego de esto, no entendía lo que Kyoya intentaba decirle y su manera de actuar nunca le había resultado tan extraña.

—Espero no encontrarte otra vez en una banca de parque.

Kyoya se acercó a Kaoru y lo besó en despedida, este fugaz contacto dejó al Hitachiin con la cabeza completamente encarnada y deseando haber realizado esa reunión en un lugar más discreto.

—No lo harás, estaré debajo del agua, en todo caso.

Y Kyoya se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, como si no tuviera más preocupación en el mundo.

-.-.-

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios. Estoy volviendo a revisar solo por el gusto de hacerlo XD. A ver si también me releo el siguiente capítulo y me sale algo para terminar la historia de una buena vez.


	3. Un encuentro casual

**Título:** Labios sellados

**Fandom:** Ouran Koukou Host Club

**Pareja:** Hikaru x Kaoru, Kyoya x Kaoru

**Calificación:** +18

**Género:** yaoi

**Declaración: **Ouran Koukou Host Club es propiedad de la autora Hattori Bisco y de todas las corporaciones que se le han asociado para publicar su obra, no busco hacer dinero ni explotar la obra de otra persona, simplemente he tomado el concepto general para hacer una historia alterna con fines de entretenimiento (no me demanden, eh).

**Reseña:** Kaoru regresa con Hikaru después de pasar dos años separado de él, pero sus sentimientos están divididos por el nuevo interés que ha desarrollado por Kyoya.

**Advertencias:** mmm, creo que con el género se entiende claramente que esta historia trata sobre relaciones homosexuales, así que aquellos que no soporten ese tipo de temas será mejor que se retiren en forma calmada. Otra advertencia sería que no es la pareja fija de gemelos, así que las fanáticas acérrimas de esta y otras parejas comunes del Host Club tal vez no lo encuentren de su agrado.

**Terminado:** No.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Un encuentro casual**

**.  
**

Empezaba el otoño y el ambiente se llenaba de la premura por acabar asuntos pendientes antes del cambio de estación. Transeúntes apresurados caminaban maquinalmente hacia algún lugar con miles de preocupaciones en sus mentes y luciendo sendos rostros agotados en la mayoría de los casos. Los negocios próximos a la avenida por la que el joven de cabello oscuro y mirada desdeñosa transitaba en su _rolls royce_ negro cerraban sus puertas y se preparaban para descansar por el fin de semana. Cada quien se ocupaba de sus problemas y el resto debía vérselas cómo pudiera, había menos demostraciones de caridad por esos días; al menos eso pensaba Kyoya mientras veía distraídamente a través de las ventanas oscuras de su auto las escenas monótonas y rojizas del otro lado.

Su chofer lo llevaba de regreso a la oficina de su padre pues este le había solicitado su asesoría en un negocio referente a exportación de medicamentos a América y Europa. Al parecer finalmente se había dado cuenta que la inversión era demasiado fuerte y que solo recuperaría su dinero a muy largo plazo, lo cual era irracional con los cambios en el mercado actual, a Kyoya le parecía que era buen negocio a final de cuentas pero que se debía tomar medidas para asegurarlo, medidas que su padre pagaría buen dinero para que el joven con gafas le proporcionara.

Pero eran otras cosas las que ocupaban su mente en ese momento, muy a su pesar, cosas que no tenían nada de práctico ni lógico. Hacía más de cuatro meses que no tenía una razón para salir de casa fuera de sus negocios o los de su familia (que casi siempre envolvían negocios de todas formas). No es que la idea le preocupara en extremo o siquiera fuera realmente relevante, ya que estaba consciente de todo lo que había adquirido al dedicarse a trabajar y de lo gratificante que era tener diferentes cuentas en prestigiosos bancos alrededor del mundo con su nombre sobre ellas, no el de su familia sino el suyo propio; tal idea lo ponía a dormir tranquilo cada noche. Pero era el aislamiento lo que le preocupaba. Con la excusa del trabajo lograba asistir a varios compromisos de sociedad importantes: bufetes, servicios y demás; los pocos escogidos en los que hacía acto de presencia solamente se permitía soportarlos por menos de media hora, dada la cual inventaba una excusa y los dejaba sin mayor vacilación —una vez que hubiera concretado un contacto con algún negocio nuevo o corroborar algo con uno antiguo, claro—. Finalmente todo era trabajo, y las pocas personas que conocía en tales eventos carecían de la relevancia que no fuera con respecto a ese tema, casi lo mismo que carecían de importancia para cualquier otra cosa, nadie había llamado su atención.

Tamaki se encontraba en Francia, el mentecato; finalmente había podido ir a ver a su madre después de más de diez años y el descanso que su abuela le había proporcionado al morir parecía estar siendo bien aprovechado. Por supuesto que aún quedaba la pequeña cuestión de la herencia que debía o no debía recibir el joven rubio y las extrañas cláusulas que la abuela había dejado al morir, una de las cuales especialmente le molestaba: no develar el testamento hasta dos años después de su muerte. Kyoya anticipaba una última sorpresa desagradable de la anciana al momento en que se abriera el documento, con seguridad estaba planeado algún impedimento más que imposibilitaría el ascenso de su amigo a la posesión de los bienes de su familia; habría cuestiones de las que se podrían valer para arreglarlas, claro, Kyoya tenía la seguridad de que saldría con algo bueno para defender a Tamaki en caso de que las cosas se pusieran pesadas, pero por el momento solo quedaba esperar. Tamaki no había querido ni escuchar que se impugnara el testamento de la anciana, respetar su última voluntad parecía ser una de sus prioridades en su nueva vida libre, Kyoya sonreía ante tal empecinamiento, una forma habitual con la que su excompañero resolvía sus asuntos.

Pero ahora el único contacto que mantenía con el rubio era por teléfono, sabía que Tamaki estaba feliz, completamente feliz ahora que por fin encontraba a su madre bien y casi recuperada; su abuela había cumplido con esa parte del trato y la había mantenido cuidada por todo ese tiempo, quizá por saber esto es que Tamaki deseaba respetar la memoria de su abuela, quién lo sabría. Las llamadas se iban distanciando a medida que pasaba el tiempo y el feliz amigo se rodeaba de antiguos conocidos y de su preciada madre en Francia. Además Kyoya se imaginaba que sus llamadas debían estar siendo compartidas con las de Haruhi del otro lado, no que Tamaki tuviera algo finalmente con la muchacha común, sino que su relación se había plantado en aquella en que ambos siempre se mantenían una extraña vigilancia en los actos mutuos, haciendo saber sus puntos de vista sin el menor remordimiento cuando les parecía que algo no andaba bien (más por el lado de Haruhi, claro) o apoyándose mutuamente solo con una palabra de comprensión.

Haruhi había cumplido su sueño, de una forma u otra, ahora era una prestigiosa abogada que defendía los derechos de los ciudadanos en la fiscalía nacional, siempre estaba ocupada y rodeada de la prensa cuando se trataba de casos grandes: seria, inflexible en sus convicciones y amable con las personas que merecían su confianza. Como Kyoya, se dedicaba demasiado al trabajo como para ocuparse de salir a entretenerse o buscar la compañía de antiguos amigos, igualmente la mantenía en contacto a intervalos calculados de tiempo, pero no era como antes, la niñez había pasado y por más que uno supiera en qué andaba el otro, eso no garantizaba todavía ser parte de su vida.

Pero eran años de confianza y compañerismo, Kyoya no podía olvidarlos así nada más aunque la mayor parte del tiempo pretendiera hacerlo, estaban ahí hostigándolo de vez en vez.

El joven de mirada tranquila seguía contemplando su reflejo en la ventana del automóvil, las calles pasaban sin ser notadas por su mirada, razonaba que estaba recordando tales cosas por haber terminado el trabajo pendiente para el mes y no tener absolutamente nada más que hacer en ese momento. Si tanto le molestaba, más le valía ir a ver a Tamaki a Francia al menos por el fin de semana, después de todo, su animado amigo se lo había pedido en más de una ocasión.

Estaba maldiciendo su ociosidad y las estúpidas ideas que metían en su cabeza cuando vio a un niño alegre y risueño, siempre dispuesto a meterse en problemas, y la mayor parte del tiempo causándolos, reflejado en un joven de apariencia frágil y derrotada que estaba sentado en una banca de un parque al lado del cual su chofer se detuvo casualmente esperando el cambio de luz roja. Su mirada era la misma que hasta hacía unos momentos comprendía que él mismo llevaba y un enorme impulso de tocarlo para sentir que no era una aparición se apoderó de él.

El auto comenzó a moverse y Kyoya le indicó inmediatamente al chofer que se estacionara. Su conductor llevaba demasiados años trabajando con él como para conocer que cualquier orden de su joven empleador era precisa y debía llevarse a cabo inmediatamente, así que reprimiendo una pequeña sacudida que el repentino tono que cubría una nota alterada de su empleador le había producido logró maniobrar para estacionarse a tan solo unos metros más lejos del lugar en que se le había ordenado cuando estaban en movimiento.

Las manos del joven con gafas se deslizaron lentamente hacia uno de los bolsillos de su camisa, mientras cambiaba de asiento al respaldar del chofer y podía tener la vista fija en el joven sin vida del parque. Unos segundos después este mismo joven se incorporó un poco sobre su espalda y sacó un aparato del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón que se iluminó por un espacio de tiempo frente a su rostro mientras leía el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla. Una extraña mueca de reconocimiento pasó imperceptiblemente por su rostro y se llevó el aparato a la oreja.

—Hola... esta sí que es una sorpresa...

Su voz había cambiado, era más fuerte y grave que anteriormente pero aún tenía esa capacidad de parecer risueña a pesar del aspecto que su poseedor tuviera.

—No sabía que estabas en Japón, lo último que escuché es que tu hermano y tú estaban administrando una empresa en Estados Unidos.

—Estás bien informado, pero solo Hikaru está haciendo eso.

La voz de Kaoru se escuchaba casi muerta cuando mencionó a su hermano, y esa extraña separación que relataba no parecía ser normal.

—Y tú ¿qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó Kyoya sin perder ningún gesto que pasara por el atribulado rostro del menor de los gemelos.

Kaoru se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, confundido y perdido por la pregunta, sin saber claramente qué responder o si tendría una respuesta para dar.

—No lo sé...

Fue lo único que acertó a decir, más para sí mismo que para el recordado amigo que esperaba del otro lado de la línea. Igualmente no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse de haber dicho algo inapropiado o no, inmediatamente después de escuchar esto Kyoya colgó el teléfono y dejó a Kaoru una vez más sumido en sus recuerdos.

«¿Estás bien con eso?», recordaba que Kyoya le había preguntado en cierta ocasión, cuando aún eran jóvenes que asistían al instituto Ouran, el cual había marcado en cierta forma el inicio de todo. En esos momentos, Kaoru aún podía sonreír con la misma sonrisa despreocupada que su hermano mantenía hasta el día de hoy y por esta fue que le respondió alegremente: «Todo está bien, Hikaru aún no está listo para dejarme, tal vez pasen muchos años hasta que eso suceda, después de todo es un tonto». Y el club estaba lleno de tontos le había respondido Kyoya siguiendo su buen humor.

Pero el tiempo había pasado ya, había traído toda clase de decepciones y preocupaciones, extraños momentos que no sabía calificar de alegres. Si Kyoya le hubiera hecho la misma pregunta ahora, por supuesto que le habría respondido de otra forma. Quería estar con Hikaru más que nada, así él estuviera listo para dejarlo o no.

Sus manos estrujaban enfermizamente el celular entre sus dedos, ambos brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y todo su cuerpo inclinado hacia ellas, ocultando su rostro de las personas extrañas que caminaban por el parque a algunos pasos de él de vez en cuando. Necesitaba más espacio para respirar porque todo le sofocaba, ir a algún lugar libre, pero no quería estar solo porque no se atrevía a pensar en cómo le podría afectar el aislamiento en su estado actual, así que salir a un parque a tomar aire, rodeado de personas que no conocía y no le hablarían libremente, le había parecido una buena idea dos horas atrás. Pero seguía sintiendo la falta de aire en su garganta, a pesar de que tomaba grandes bocanadas, ¿alguna vez se iría esa sensación?

—Por lo que veo, estás sentado en la banca de un parque.

Kyoya estaba frente a él, lo reconoció primero por su voz que por el par de zapatos altos negros que se pusieron delante. El pequeño pesimista elevó su vista hacia el recién llegado instintivamente y luego miró a su alrededor preguntándose, cuando vio el auto negro de Kyoya a un lado de la acera encontró su respuesta.

Kaoru se levantó y sonrió desganadamente al hombre callado que lo había abordado, luego se preocupó si habría dicho algo que lo delatara y comenzó a estudiarlo preocupado. Ojos bajos ante la presencia del joven de cabello oscuro que lo examinaba a su vez sin aspavientos.

—¿Estás bien...?

Y un rostro preocupado. ¿Era Kyoya realmente?

El cansancio. Lo sentía por todo su cuerpo como una fiebre, más alta que nunca ahora que tenía a alguien a quien le importara el que la tuviera, aunque fuera una tercera persona ignorante de todo lo que había pasado en esos años. Su cuerpo buscaba consuelo aunque su mente aún se trataba de convencer que no la quería, por eso fue que el mismo Kaoru se sintió tan sorprendido cuando se encontró apretando la camisa de Kyoya con la misma mano que hasta hacía unos momentos había contestado su llamada, su cabeza encogida sobre su pecho con los ojos muy cerrados. Deseaba descansar y sentirse protegido rodeado de los brazos de su hermano, sentir alivio de todos los pensamientos que se peleaban en su cabeza.

Pero los brazos de Kyoya no llegaron a rodearlo porque el mismo joven con gafas no sabía qué hacer cuando alguien lo abrazaba, o utilizaba para buscar consuelo. Y ciertamente no sabía qué hacer con todas las personas que de pronto se pararon a mirarlos en tal momento.

Finalmente decidió que necesitaban un lugar más privado para hablar así que atrajo a Kaoru hacia él y lo condujo hacia el auto en donde su conductor los esperaba ahora con la puerta abierta al verlos aproximarse.

Los transeúntes que se habían congregado comenzaron a dispersarse y el chofer entró en el auto, escuchó la indicación de Kyoya de seguir adelante y se puso en marcha una vez más, sin siquiera atreverse a mirar por el espejo retrovisor la extraña escena de los dos muchachos en el asiento trasero.

Kaoru se acurrucaba en el pecho de Kyoya tratando de volver a respirar y dejando de pensar en la posición extraña en la que se encontraba y de lo que su excompañero pudiera entender de ella. Finalmente dejó el cuerpo de su amigo y sintió una de sus manos acariciar su espalda mientras él se inclinaba hacia delante apoyándose una vez más en sus rodillas. El aire aún no llegaba en forma suficiente a sus pulmones por lo que se esforzó en respirar más hondo.

—Te ves muy mal, ¿qué ha pasado?

Kaoru sabía cómo se veía, realmente no necesitaba a Kyoya para repetírselo en su cara como si no lo hubiera notado ya. Se quedó callado y Kyoya dejó de tocar su espalda.

Cuando por fin se incorporó un poco volteó a ver a Kyoya solapadamente pero notó que él estaba mirando por la ventana. Parecía haber estado en esa posición todo ese tiempo así que no se atrevió a decirle nada, aún no sabía a dónde se dirigían ya que Kyoya solamente le había indicado al chofer que continuara cuando estuvieron dentro del auto.

Era extraño ese silencio entre ellos, ambos recordaban las cosas del pasado y se sentían incómodos de estar en esa extraña atmósfera en el presente pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto. Kaoru apoyó su espalda en el respaldar del asiento solo para descubrir que estaba sentado demasiado próximo a Kyoya, incluso parte de su hombro estaba recostado encima del de él, volteó a mirarlo para saber si esto le molestaba pero el joven de gafas solo estiró uno de sus brazos y lo rodeó tranquilamente con él mientras lo atraía a su cuerpo. Kaoru apoyó automáticamente su cabeza en su pecho y no dejó que ningún otro pensamiento pesaroso se adueñara de su cuerpo por lo que restaba del viaje.

«Esto está bien», pensó relajándose. Sabía que Kyoya no era la persona que quería que lo consolara en ese momento, pero también sabía que esa persona estaba tan fuera de su alcance ahora que era estúpido seguir esperando que viniera por él. Además era impensable ahora que su madre estaba interfiriendo. A lo sumo, si Hikaru apareciera, solo tendría tiempo de extender su mano hacia él y salir corriendo, sabiendo que no podían estar juntos, que no debían.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo —comenzó a decir la voz de Kyoya encima de la cabeza de Kaoru— si no tienes a dónde ir o no quieres estar solo.

Kyoya había visto palidecer el rostro de Kaoru al menos tres veces desde que lo sostuviera, era obvio que no iba a hablar de nada y Kyoya mismo no estaba seguro de querer enterarse, pero al menos deseaba ayudarlo en algo.

Kaoru lo escuchó sin decir nada, un leve rubor se formó en una de sus mejillas y luego asintió una vez con la cabeza. Eso fue todo.

.

El viaje a su residencia en Osaka fue igual de silencioso; algunas palabras explicando su ruta, algunos momentos solo en el auto mientras Kyoya descendía a dejar unos documentos a su oficina y algunos otros en el avión privado que los llevaba su casa. Kaoru no sintió la más mínima curiosidad por preguntarle qué hacía viviendo tan lejos de Tokio o por qué se molestaba en hacer ese viaje a diario para trabajar.

Lo único que el joven de cabellos claros entendía era que no había dejado de recostarse en el pecho de Kyoya durante todo el viaje, los latidos de su corazón no lograban hacerlo dormir, pero eran tan estables y potentes que lo relajaban enormemente, y el brazo que lo rodeaba mientras estaba recostado era terriblemente consolador.

La casa de Kyoya era enorme. Esa fue la primera impresión que tuvo un Kaoru que estaba acostumbrado a vivir en casa enormes desde que abriera los ojos al nacer. Parecía no tener sirvientes que se ocuparan de ella ya que al momento de llegar Kyoya abrió por sí mismo la puerta y con un gesto le indicó que lo siguiera hasta que llegaron a la antesala de su habitación, donde lo hizo esperar mientras dejaba algunas de sus cosas encima de su cama; no logró ver siquiera un alma más habitando la residencia. Obviamente sí había un grupo trabajando ahí como se dio cuenta al día siguiente cuando pidió algo de comer y le fue servido por una mucama silenciosa y que se fue inmediatamente después de dejarlo acomodado.

Kyoya prefería estar solo. Había dado órdenes específicas a los sirvientes de no encontrarse en ningún lugar donde él pudiera estar sin que él antes hubiera requerido su presencia. La casa era tan espaciosa que esa orden era fácil de seguir, aunque no muy comprendida.

Kaoru había estado parado sobre sus dos pies mirando alrededor de la sala de estar de Kyoya con cierta curiosidad cuando el joven de gafas regresó de su habitación y se sentó en uno de los sofás que adornaban la estancia.

—Si no quieres hablar está bien —comenzó a decirle Kyoya desabrochando el botón del cuello de su camisa—, pero tal vez deberías llamar a Hikaru o a tu familia, apuesto a que están preocupados por ti.

Kaoru lo miró mientras le hablaba y cuando terminó apenas pudo contener una sonrisa sardónica formándose en sus temblorosos labios.

—No te preocupes, ellos saben dónde estoy.

Kyoya levantó una de sus cejas ante esto.

—Entonces, ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

Su voz se escuchaba desdeñosa y Kaoru lo notó. Seguramente Kyoya se estaba cansando de la poca comunicación por parte de su huésped, pero realmente el pequeño Hitachiin no sentía en su interior el impulso de contarle sus problemas a Kyoya, de todas las personas en el mundo. El rey oscuro seguramente solo se burlaría de él y lo juzgaría. Tendría la respuesta correcta al momento y lo dejaría incluso más perdido que antes. Kaoru sabía lo que debía hacer para poner las cosas en su lugar y lo estaba haciendo. Eso era lo que lo estaba destrozando.

Volvió a mirar a Kyoya y vio en sus ojos que esperaba una contestación a su pregunta. ¿Cuál había sido otra vez? Ah, sí, era cierto. Qué más podría hacer Kyoya por él además de darle abrigo y servirle de hombro para llorar, aunque nunca le dijera la causa de ese llanto.

De pronto Kaoru sintió una punzada sobre su pecho, pequeña al principio, enorme y sofocante a los pocos segundos y su cuerpo tembló por un momento mientras una fiebre salida de no sabía dónde lo inundaba. Se acercó a Kyoya y arrodillándose frente a sus piernas extendidas se abrazó a su pecho otra vez. Nuevamente la sensación de consuelo inundó su cuerpo, pero no conseguía bajar la fiebre que seguía recorriéndolo.

Al elevar un poco su rostro pudo ver el pecho de Kyoya descubierto ahora que unos botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados; recordó a Hikaru y sus labios se movieron solos mientras besaba el calor de esa piel blanca. Kyoya hizo un gesto de sorpresa pero no lo apartó, sin embargo al poco rato lo llamó.

—Kaoru...

Pero el gemelo no se detuvo, humedeció más sus labios con la piel ahora sonrosada de Kyoya.

—Déjame... —le respondió entre besos, como excusándose.

—Pero no te he traído para eso.

Fue la protesta de Kyoya al sentir su propio cuerpo aturdirse con la cercanía del cuerpo de su nueva obra de caridad. A Kaoru eso no le importaba, ni siquiera le importaba que fuera con Kyoya con quien por fin podría aliviar un poco de sus frustraciones. Muy en el fondo entendía que eso a la larga le traería problemas, pero en ese momento solo quería sentir a alguien más, el calor del abrazo de otra persona que le tuviera el suficiente afecto como para preocuparse, cualquiera hubiera estado bien.

—Claro que no, me has traído para insultarme, burlarte y criticarme —respondió a su vez el gemelo mientras sus ojos acosaban los de Kyoya con sola una idea en su cabeza. Sus palabras estaban lanzadas para provocar, una treta casi infantil que le recordaba viejos tiempos y que por unos momentos devolvieron sonrisas viejas a sus labios tristes—; además de eso ¿sabes hacer algo más?

Siguió atizonando Kaoru, ahora prendido al cuello de Kyoya y desabotonando frenéticamente los botones de su camisa. Extrañado, se deba cuenta que lo hacía con menos torpeza que la usual en esas situaciones con su hermano; claro que era extraño desde el mismo momento en que él iniciaba ese encuentro.

—No quiero hacerlo si solo voy a servir como un remedio para las frustraciones de alguien.

Y una vez más el joven de cabello oscuro se ponía en la delantera. Kaoru se detuvo en seco y se apartó inmediatamente de él, herido y confundido una vez más. ¿Acaso estaba implicando lo que creía que estaba implicando? ¿Qué tanto sabía sobre sus propias frustraciones? Kaoru no se atrevía a preguntar.

—No tienes las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo de todas formas.

Le dijo Kyoya de pronto acercándose por su espalda y rodeando los hombros del joven confundido con sus largos brazos. Kaoru odiaba la idea de que fuera solo por lástima que su antiguo camarada lo hubiera llevado hasta ese lugar y más que nada le aterraba la sensación de soledad y necesidad que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Kyoya seguía abrazándolo pero el gemelo no podía leer en esta sencilla acción nada más que desdén, se sentía rechazado y molesto, además de sus anteriores sentimientos de necesidad y consuelo.

—Pero lo necesito —se escuchó a sí mismo decir sin estar muy seguro de que esas palabras salieran de su boca, demasiado cansado como para querer entenderlo—. Necesito sentir a alguien más. No importa si es momentario —una sola lágrima salida de unos ojos entrecerrados se deslizaba tristemente por el rostro encarnado del menor de los gemelos—, si solo por un momento puedo sentirme aliviado.

Y no quería decir nada más que tuviera que explicar luego de eso, así que se obligó a guardar silencio; apretó los brazos que rodeaban sus hombros entre sus desesperadas manos, tal vez el único consuelo que recibiría por lo que quedaba del día, y entrecerró sus dientes tratando de contenerse o calmarse.

El cabello suave de Kaoru rozaba delicadamente la mejilla de Kyoya mientras el cuerpo que sostenía temblaba ligeramente entre sus brazos. Sabía las razones y lo perdido que debía sentirse su pequeño amigo en ese momento, pero no podía dejar de sentir que de rechazarlo, después de lo último que había dicho, Kaoru se sumergiría mucho más en la depresión que parecía estarlo enfermando desde hacía meses. No sabía qué clase de consuelo podría darle a través de eso, pero si servía para tranquilizarlo bien valía la pena intentarlo.

Así que no le quedaba nada más que apretar sus labios sobre esa mejilla mojada por lágrimas y esperar a que su nuevo amante sintiera la libertad de besarlo. Los labios de Kaoru eran carnosos y sensibles, unos pequeños encuentros con otros que le respondieron y sus gemidos comenzaron a brotar. Su cabello suave se amoldaba a sus dedos que lo recorrían cerca de la nuca, Kyoya pensaba que tal vez con un poco de ternura el menor de los gemelos se encontraría lo suficientemente acogido como para encontrar un poco de alivio y contarle qué era lo que realmente le estaba preocupando.

Los labios de Kaoru por fin se desprendieron de los de Kyoya pero no descansaron para tomar aliento más que unos segundos y luego se dirigieron a su cuello mientras su aliento caliente provocaba en el joven con gafas unas inusitadas cosquillas en el interior de su estómago. Kyoya reflexionó cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había hecho, hacía unos meses en la clandestinidad de un hotel o en el último viaje a EE. UU. de hacía unas seis semanas. No, lo recordaba, había sido hacía tres en su residencia de veraneo en Tailandia; una de esas jóvenes que brindan servicios a los turistas se había equivocado de dirección y él estaba aburrido.

Experiencias con otro hombre, cero por el momento. No que no le hubieran llamado la atención o algo por el estilo, simplemente nunca se había presentado una ocasión como la presente. Kyoya rara vez dejaba pasar las oportunidades de probar algo nuevo (lejos de los vicios que pudieran interferir con su vida, claro) cuando se presentaban. Aunque tampoco era que se estuviera pensando seriamente probarlo con Kaoru, solo que la idea venía inmediatamente a su mente en ese tipo de situación como algo normal, especialmente desde que Kaoru, sin darse por satisfecho con su cuello había descendido sus manos hasta engancharlas en el broche de su pantalón y se encontraba en ese momento tratando de bajar el cierre a la vez que luchaba con el de sus jeans.

Kyoya volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago cuando Kaoru por fin pudo abrir su pantalón y procedió a examinar el interior del mismo. «Rayos», pensaba el joven de cabello negro al sentir este malestar «ni siquiera ha sido tanto tiempo...».

Kaoru lanzó un gemido de sorpresa cuando las manos de su amigo cogieron las suyas alejándolo de su parte baja. El pequeño Hitachiin trató de soltarse y Kyoya lo dejó fácilmente, pero no le permitió bajar sus manos por una segunda ocasión, en su lugar lo abrazó suavemente y evitó su mirada.

El otro joven miró sus manos por detrás de la espalda de su compañero con cierta inquietud, su mente en blanco mientras escuchaba a Kyoya formar palabras en su espalda.

—Tú ganas Kaoru —le susurró claramente acariciando sus ahora alborotados cabellos— pero ve más despacio o esto no terminará bien.

Kaoru decidió tomar el consejo y una vez más levantó sus manos hacia el rostro de su excompañero. Kyoya se quitó las gafas y las depositó sobre la mesa en el centro de la habitación. Kaoru presionó sus labios sobre los suyos y pronto el joven de cabello negro se vio a sí mismo respondiendo sus besos. Sus ojos medio abiertos sentían la respiración cada vez más apresurada del joven entre sus brazos y también podía ver las pestañas largas de Kaoru cerca de las suyas, su hermoso rostro y la piel blanca de este poco a poco volverse carmín.

Su lengua se deslizó sin darse cuenta dentro de la del joven Hitachiin y este respondió atrayéndolo hacía su cuerpo al rodear su cuello con sus brazos mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo hacia abajo. Kyoya se vio recostándose sobre Kaoru en la alfombra, incapaz de detener las caricias que todo su cuerpo le daba al joven de cabellos claros. Su rostro se hundía cada vez más en el de Kaoru dejándose apoderar por el ritmo frenético que el pequeño Hitachiin comenzaba a adquirir una vez más.

El cuerpo de Kaoru se hundía cada vez más en el de Kyoya, sentía formarse un bulto entre las piernas de este joven serio y se frotaba con mayor vigor hacia él. No pensaba en nada más que no fuera lograr que ese cuerpo que lo acariciaba y lo hacía vibrar de emoción por fin se decidiera a alejarlo de todos los pensamientos depresivos que lo habían estado rondando todas esas semanas pasadas. Pero sabía demasiado bien que Kyoya no cedería tan fácilmente antes sus requerimientos.

—Kyoya... —comenzó a decir Kaoru entre jadeos mientras tomaba y dejaba los labios del alto joven encima de él— tócame... más...

Kyoya escuchó la petición y no tuvo de dónde reclamarle, así que descendió sus manos que hasta ese momento no habían descendido de su cabello y hombros hacía los contornos del pecho de Kaoru. El joven de cabellos claros soltó un pequeño gemido cuando las manos de Kyoya tocaron desprevenidamente una de sus tetillas.

—Ah... Kyoya,... ahí, más...

Lo animó entre jadeos, Kyoya sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar la voz excitada de Kaoru decir su nombre entre besos. Nunca lo había notado, pero el pequeño realmente tenía una voz muy sensual.

Su cuerpo se tensó y sus manos obedecieron nuevamente la petición de Kaoru, el cuerpo del gemelo se estremecía ante sus caricias y sus piernas se frotaban cada vez más vigorosamente entre las suyas. El joven más alto notaba que sus dos cuerpos estaban respondiendo demasiado rápido a esas sensaciones, si eso continuaba así, no podría dejarlo en el simple toque de cuerpos que había planeado.

Kaoru se obstinaba en que su aliento llegara hasta la garganta de Kyoya y eso sumado al estímulo frotante entre sus piernas estaban logrando que no pensara fríamente sus siguientes movimientos. Su mano por fin descendió para apartar su parte inferior de la de Kaoru un poco pero solo logró tocar el miembro del joven bajo él en su intento y muy pronto escuchó otro gemido de Kaoru, esta vez en su oído.

—Kyoya...

Fue imposible controlar su mano después de eso, la voz sensual de Kaoru seguía llamándolo mientras sus labios besaban y sus dientes mordían el pabellón de su oreja. Kyoya notaba que la sensación que eso le causaba era mucho más placentera que la que antes había sentido con las piernas del pequeño Hitachiin frotándose sobre sus partes íntimas.

Kaoru gemía y gritaba cada vez un poco más con cada caricia a su miembro. La mano de Kyoya trabajaba en él formidablemente, casi como si hubiera estado acostumbrado a hacerlo. El joven de cabellos claros movía sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del hombre encima suyo, sus brazos aún se cogían de la nuca de su amante sin atreverse a descender sobre el cuerpo de su compañero.

Kyoya seguía presionando y frotando el miembro entre sus manos y dejando que sus sentidos se exaltaran con cada gemido y alarido en su oído. Kaoru no se inhibía al momento de lanzar sus sonidos de gozo y Kyoya realmente estaba adorando esa voz diciendo su nombre cada vez más y más fuerte a medida que él estiraba sus manos a lo largo de esa palpitante y acalorada extensión de su amante.

—Kyoya... ah... Kyoya... Kyoya...

El joven invocado sintió que su mano se humedecía rápidamente por lo que apartó un poco su cuerpo aún vestido con ropas demasiado caras como para ir al descarte y también empujó todo lo que pudo la camisa de su amante hacia su pecho mientras recibía todo lo que podía de Kaoru entre sus manos.

El joven Hitachiin quedó un momento muy quieto mientras Kyoya se incorporaba y buscaba algo al lado suyo. Kaoru sintió todo su cuerpo relajarse y un enorme adormecimiento recorrer el resto de sus extremidades. Así que eso se sentía hacer algo así con alguien que no era su hermano; el gemelo aún no sabía cómo describírselo. Pero antes que pudiera pensarlo con mayor detenimiento, Kyoya lo regresó a la realidad.

—Hey —le dijo extendiendo una de sus manos ya limpias hacia él—, ven, será mejor que te refresques primero.

Kaoru tomó la mano ofrecida sin pensarlo mucho y muy pronto se vio de pie caminando al lado de Kyoya hacia el cuarto de baño. No tuvo mucho tiempo para apreciar el lugar en el que se encontraba antes de meterse en la tina con el agua caliente, alguien la había preparado con anterioridad pero no había visto a nadie más en esa enorme casa desde que pusiera pies sobre ella.

Kyoya lo dejó solo y salió hacia algún lugar. Kaoru no lo volvió a ver en toda la media hora que se demoró en limpiarse y relajarse un poco.

El joven empresario salió del baño y caminó unos pasos para examinarse a sí mismo frente a su espejo. Kaoru solo buscaba una forma de distraerse y lo había utilizado para conseguirlo, Kyoya razonó que eso no debía molestarle porque a final de cuentas había logrado algo de satisfacción por su parte, pero le molestaba que esa no había sido su idea original y que ahora, muy a su pesar, el pequeño gemelo y sus gemidos resonaban en sus oídos más que nunca. Al parecer él también necesitaba asearse. Decidió después de examinarse en el espejo un rato más, tomó sus implementos de baño y se dirigió a la ducha del cuarto vacío frente al suyo, seguramente no estaba preparado para ser usado en ese instante, no como lo estaba la tina en la que ahora Kaoru se encontraba, pero no le importó. Además, lo que estaba planeando tomar no envolvía una bañera sino una regadera con agua fría para quitarle esos sonidos atrapados en sus tímpanos.

Una vez que se desvistió y metió bajo el agua fría, Kyoya tuvo tiempo de relajarse. Con ello llegó la tranquilidad y su mente se despejó completamente, dejándolo concentrarse una vez más. Kaoru parecía estar muy mal, tal vez necesitaría un tiempo antes de poder recuperarse; lo cual le molestaba un poco, apreciaba la tranquilidad y silencio de su casa, y la presencia del joven Hitachiin sin llegar a ser un estorbo francamente no era algo previsto.

Pero no era momento para estar pensando en ello; además era inútil, lo primero que tenía que averiguar era en qué consistía el comportamiento tan extraño en el que había encontrado al menor de los gemelos. Kyoya entendía que debía estar relacionado con Hikaru, nada nunca era más importante para Kaoru que su hermano mayor. Si estaban peleados, razonó Kyoya, no había razón alguna para que Kaoru se lo ocultara, algo tan simple como una pelea entre hermanos tampoco podría ser la causa por la que Kaoru se pusiera tan deprimido y se viera tan enfermo. Tenía que ser entonces algo concerniente a su hermano que Kaoru era incapaz de revelar.

Kyoya buscó todas las posibilidades y solo pudo convencerse de una. Kaoru acostumbraba hacerlo con hombres. Después de todo, sus acciones recientes delataban su experiencia. Pero eso ¿podría molestar a Hikaru en alguna forma? Kyoya realmente pensaba que el mayor de los Hitachiin nunca juzgaría a su preciado hermano solo por eso. Así que debía ser algo más además de eso, o muy relacionado.

Kyoya salió del baño mojando el piso a su alrededor, se puso la bata que había llevado y comenzó a frotarse el cabello con la toalla blanca y pulcra que había preparado junto con la bata mientras salía caminando hacia su habitación. Cuando llegó ahí se sentó al borde de la cama y siguió secando su cabello. Kaoru aún debía estar en el baño ya que no lo veía por ninguna parte.

El poco sol que quedaba dejaba entrar en su habitación una luz rojiza y violeta que en pocos segundos se convertiría en noche. La ventana por la que miraba la puesta del sol en el mar era alta y enorme, del tamaño de toda la pared de ese extremo, las cortinas estaban corridas como él siempre prefería para poder ver al sol ocultándose a través del mar con claridad a través de los cristales. Y viendo esta escena, de pronto, recordó el piano de Tamaki.

Unos brazos delgados rodearon sus hombros unos instantes después y Kyoya sintió el peso de Kaoru apoyándose en la cama junto a él, ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Kyoya observando los últimos instantes del sol morir en el firmamento, sin saber si Kaoru también lo seguía o solo callaba por indecisión.

—Perdóname —finalmente la voz de Kaoru llegaba, casi desprendida del tono triste anterior, más decidida y fuerte, creyó escuchar Kyoya, realmente eso le traía recuerdos- y gracias.

Kyoya detuvo las manos que lo dejaban encima de su cuello.

—Sabes que voy a ayudarte —comenzó a decirle mientras volteaba a verlo y se daba cuenta que Kaoru había salido del baño solo cubierto con una toalla en la cintura, su cabellos aún goteando sobre sus hombros—. Tonto, te resfriarás —le dijo mientras ponía su toalla sobre la cabeza del pequeño gemelo y comenzaba a secarla delicadamente.

Kaoru miraba la oscuridad poco a poco llenando el interior de la habitación en forma imperceptible para su compañero de mirada oscura. Su cabeza había dejado de dolerle y ahora era cuando se daba cuenta. Kyoya lo había ayudado mucho.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? —preguntó Kaoru con la mirada en el piso.

Kyoya dejó la toalla a un lado y levantó el rostro del pequeño gemelo hasta alcanzar su mirada.

—No sabía que debía tener una razón para ayudar a un amigo.

Y Kaoru le sonrió, por primera vez después de muchos años de no verlo, Kyoya finalmente sentía que estaba de vuelta con el gemelo travieso y alegre con el que había compartido su adolescencia.

—¿Eramos tan amigos? —preguntó a medio burla el gemelo.

—No —le respondió en el mismo tono Kyoya—, pero eso no lo recordé sino hasta que te ayudé a venirte hace unos minutos.

Kaoru se puso totalmente encarnado al oír esto y ni siquiera pudo balbucear algo para responderle al súbito descaro que se había apoderado de Kyoya cuando pronunció eso último.

Kyoya se alejó riendo hacia una de las puertas de su cuarto de ropa y comenzó a buscar algo para sí mismo y para su nuevo huésped. Se sentía más tranquilo ahora que Kaoru volvía a ser su yo de antes, más relajado y más en control de sí mismo nuevamente.

Al regresar a la habitación traía entre sus manos dos mudas de ropa cuidadosamente dobladas y limpias. Kaoru se encontraba acostado en la cama, una de sus piernas apoyadas en el cobertor haciendo que la abertura de la toalla en la cintura se abriera irresponsablemente a su costado.

El joven más alto dejó la ropa encima del cobertor y luego se inclinó sobre ella separando algunas piezas.

—Puedes usar esto por ahora —empezó a decirle mientras se incorporaba una vez más, un pantalón oscuro y una camisa holgada entre sus manos—. ¿Dónde te estás hospedando?

—Palace —respondió Kaoru sin apartar su vista del techo, disfrutando esos minutos de total relajamiento que aún le quedaban.

—Ah, es mío —respondió Kyoya como si tal cosa, llámese hotel, fuese irrelevante—. Pediré que traigan tus cosas esta noche, mañana seguramente estarán arribando. ¿Tienes hambre?

Kaoru respondió con la cabeza afirmativamente al momento. No había probado bocado en tres días y aunque no lo había sentido en ese tiempo, ahora que estaba descansado era cuando se presentaba el hambre a mortificarlo a la sola mención.

—La cena debe estar preparada a estas horas. Cámbiate y sígueme.

Terminó de decirle Kyoya mientras salía de la habitación. Kaoru se puso en pie al momento y revisó la ropa que Kyoya había dejado para él. Obviamente le quedaba algunas tallas más grande, después de todo, pertenecían a su anfitrión y el cuerpo de Kyoya había crecido más alto que el de él en esos años en que no se habían visto.

Kaoru recordó que siempre había sido alto desde la época de Ouran, pero que si lo comparaba con su cuerpo actual también podía opinar que su cuerpo se había fornido un poco más que el suyo propio en ese tiempo. Cuando sus brazos lo rodearon pudo sentir sus músculos tomándolo con firmeza. Su rostro casi no había cambiado tampoco, tal vez se había perfilado un poco más dándole una apariencia más atractiva pero sus facciones estaban intactas, aún utilizaba el mismo peinado de siempre y aunque estaba un poco más largo en la frente que anteriormente, esto seguramente se debía a unos días de más sin visitar al estilista y nada más. Aunque Kaoru opinaba que esto le daba un aire de misterio que representaba muy bien la personalidad de su amigo.

Por su parte, Kaoru no había cambiado mucho, cambiándose ante el espejo que anteriormente usara Kyoya para revisar su apariencia, Kaoru podía ver claramente que solo su estatura se había incrementado unos centímetros más, su cuerpo delgado y esbelto no había cambiado en nada. Su cabello estaba más largo que antes y con el tiempo y el descuido había terminado por lacearse por completo. Kaoru veía a alguien que no le recordaba a él mismo y eso le parecía bien, su apariencia siempre había sido la misma que la de Hikaru y en ese momento en que por fin comenzaba a entender que la mejor manera de reponerse a él era dejar de pensar en él no necesitaba su propio rostro recordándole el de su hermano a cada instante.

Hikaru, reflexionó un momento Kaoru, qué estaría haciendo en ese momento.

Una sacudida de cabeza vigorosa siguió a este pensamiento, sus ojos clavados en los suyos a través del reflejo en el espejo, sus brazos apoyando ambas manos en los costados de esa superficie fría. No, no podía permitirse volver a pensar en Hikaru, no ahora que por fin empezaba a recobrar fuerzas y sentirse mejor.

Kyoya se encontraba abrochando el final de los botones de la manga de su camisa cuando Kaoru entró en la antesala del dormitorio donde él se hallaba. Le indicó que lo siguiera con la mano y lo guio a través de salones cada vez más grandes hacia un pequeño comedor en un salón iluminado con luz blanca y con pocos muebles.

La mesa se encontraba servida y dispuesta para dos personas, aunque Kaoru nunca vio a nadie más durante todo el camino hacia ese lugar.

Mientras comían, Kaoru con apetito inusitado, Kyoya frugalmente por acompañar, el muchacho de cabello oscuro le comentó:

—Puedes usar cualquier habitación de la casa, claro. Aunque me parece que han arreglado la habitación frente a la mía, es igual de amplia que la que utilizo yo, creo que te sentirás a gusto ahí.

Kaoru terminó de masticar el bocado que tenía en la boca y le respondió:

—Lamento imponerme así, te estoy causando muchos inconvenientes.

—No importa —le replicó Kyoya bebiendo un poco del vino tinto en su copa—, me siento más tranquilo sabiendo dónde te encuentras que dejándote solo en la calle.

—Hikaru y yo estamos discutiendo. Por favor, no le avises dónde me encuentro —Kaoru sentía que debía darle alguna explicación a Kyoya por sus amabilidades, aunque esta fuera una mentira, así que esquivó la mirada de su anfitrión y prosiguió—. No es nada importante, no te preocupes.

—Kaoru —comenzó a decirle Kyoya— pensé que el mentir era algo que hacías exclusivamente en sociedad con Hikaru.

Kaoru enfrentó por fin la mirada de Kyoya, el rostro sarcástico y casi burlón que su amigo siempre había usado para hacer declaraciones molestas a las personas a su alrededor había empeorado con los años, ahora hasta dejaba denotar desdén en su impecable rostro.

—¿Crees saber mucho? —se escuchó decir entre dientes Kaoru incapaz de contenerse. Se le hacía todo muy extraño: recordaba sus discusiones con Kyoya siempre en forma afable y irrisoria, al menos las pocas veces que había tenido ocasión de pasarla con él exclusivamente, y aunque recordaba que Tamaki siempre tenía problemas con él en ese aspecto, él siempre había visto estos comentarios desde un tercer punto de vista y como algo gracioso. Ahora que inusualmente ese trato «deferente» se refería a él sentía que su propio genio estaba peligrosamente fuera de control.

Lamentablemente para Kaoru, Kyoya además de un sentido agudo tenía un muy buen oído.

—No es tanto como que sepa mucho, sino como que no hay mucho de lo que me pueda equivocar contigo y Hikaru; su manera de actuar es simple y es fácil adivinar qué es lo que les molesta o qué les preocupa. Además nunca has mentido estando solo, no tienes práctica en ello.

Kaoru lanzó una mirada molesta hacia el tipo sentado frente a él. Si antes había creído que podía relajarse en esa casa ahora sabía que tendría que salir lo más pronto posible de ahí si no deseaba terminar matando a cierto ricachón demasiado seguro de sí mismo que tenía por costumbre decir cosas demasiado impertinentes.

—Aún así, no sabes nada —le replicó Kaoru en un tono más serio de lo habitual, las palabras anteriores de Kyoya todavía enfadándolo en el interior.

—No, sé algunas cosas, pero me falta la información completa porque no me ha interesado averiguarla. ¿Por qué?, ¿quieres que averigüe algo?

El rostro de Kyoya se apoyó sobre su manos recostadas sobre la mesa, había terminado de comer hacía unos momentos y solo se encontraba siguiendo la discusión con Kaoru. Sus ojos despedían una pequeña amenaza al momento de enfocarse en los de su receptor.

Kaoru bajó la mirada al poco rato. Lo menos que necesitaba era a Kyoya enterándose de su relación con su hermano y pensando sabía Dios qué cosas con respecto a ellos. No estaba seguro de si podría obtener incluso ese tipo de información, pero razonó que lo mejor era no tentar al destino.

Por lo que se apresuró en terminar su cena en silencio a partir de ese momento. Cuando terminó se excusó y se retiró a la habitación que le habían preparado, deseando estar solo con sus pensamientos hasta el día siguiente.

Kyoya, por su parte, se retiró después de Kaoru a leer un poco en su biblioteca. A la mañana siguiente, se tomaría el día libre y podría relajarse un poco hasta entonces. Cuando por fin decidió irse a acostar vio en el reloj que eran casi las dos de la mañana.

Al pasar por el corredor camino a su cuarto se detuvo un momento ante su puerta, a sus espaldas escuchaba la voz jadeante de Kaoru salir quedamente de la habitación frente a la suya. Kyoya recordó escenas de esa misma tarde y no pudo contenerse de acercarse un poco hacia la puerta de la habitación de su huésped. La entreabrió en silencio para escuchar mejor y pudo escuchar la voz minúscula y adormilada de Kaoru hablando entre sueños.

Cuando escuchó un nombre que puso todo el cuadro en su lugar, Kyoya cerró la puerta. Después de todo, no había tenido necesidad de consultar con investigadores privados u otros medios para averiguar el punto que desencadenaba todo el malestar del pequeño gemelo. Mientras se dirigía a su habitación decidía cómo manejar frente a Kaoru lo recientemente descubierto. No sería fácil.

.

Kyoya volvió a acomodarse las gafas sobre su bello rostro. Las había dejado sobre su pecho por un momento mientras los recuerdos lo inundaban. Aún tenía el libro extendido en su mano derecha y la luz naranja de su lámpara de cama había terminado de cansarlo a los 20 minutos de iniciar la lectura.

Kaoru tenía razón, debía hacer algo con esa luz que al final terminaría por comprometer su vista.

Dos días y uno en que hubiera deseado no verlo habían transcurrido ya. El joven de cabello oscuro finalmente comenzaba a comprometerse a no dejar que las personas con las que se mezclaba lo decepcionaran, usualmente no bajaba su guardia de esa manera con nadie. Pero Kaoru había estado tan apegado a sus sentimientos de juventud que se vio descuidadamente envuelto en sus sentimientos; realmente algo muy problemático para un hombre tan práctico como él. Razonando fríamente ahora la situación anterior, se descubrió en sí mismo cierta debilidad por ese grupo en Ouran. Habían pasado años desde esos días y aún ahora tenía la necesidad de meterse u ofrecer su ayuda a cualquiera de ellos que viera en problemas; o hecho un despojo en una banca de parque, pensó desdeñosamente.

Pero tal vez si no hubiera sido Kaoru podría haberse sentido aliviado haciendo poco y dejando a ese compañero en el momento adecuado. Nunca hubo tal momento con Kaoru, el pequeño gemelo pasó de una etapa depresiva a una cobarde en la que no recibía llamadas y trataba de aislarse de toda su vida anterior; colgándose a Kyoya como si su vida dependiera de ello. Kyoya mismo se sorprendía de que el impacto de tal necesidad no lo hubiera terminado por aburrir en la primera semana; aunque tenía que reconocer que Kaoru había sido muy cauto con el extremo hasta el que se involucraba con él, nunca había permitido declarar más de lo que estaba seguro que Kyoya podría devolverle.

Tal delicadeza atraía al joven de gafas, después de todo, estaba lidiando con un hombre que había vivido toda su vida compartiendo el mundo al lado de otro hombre, Kaoru estaba totalmente acostumbrado a conocer y tratar a las personas, a tal punto que Kyoya no tenía más que limitarse a seguir su rutina habitual de vida y Kaoru era el que se preocupaba de buscar un espacio para incluirse dentro de ella.

Todo era muy natural al lado del gemelo, no había podido alcanzar el límite para dejarlo en todo ese tiempo. Y Kaoru nunca dio indicios de querer cambiar ese improvisado modo de vida que les duró dos años hasta ese momento. ¿Extraño que se sintiera defraudado por algo que nunca calculó que durara más que unas semanas?

El teléfono sonó en algún lugar de la casa y Kyoya se preguntaba quién podría ser tan molesto como para llamar a las tres de la madrugada de un día de semana laboral, no podría ser que...

Un tímido golpe sonó en la puerta de su habitación, seguramente estaban tanteando si estaba dormido o no, la luz de la lámpara debía haberlos hecho atreverse. Por un momento dudó si atender o no. Era más de seguro que se trataría de algo que se podría resolver por la mañana en un horario más adecuado, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo haciendo pasar a la criada que le traía el teléfono.

—El señor Tamaki desea hablar con usted.

El idiota era el único que podía llamar con tanto desparpajo a esa hora de la madrugada, nunca se le habían dado bien los cambios de horarios entre países. Kyoya le hizo un gesto a la joven para que se acercara y le diera el teléfono, la criada obedeció silenciosamente, dejó el teléfono en las manos del joven y salió inmediatamente de la habitación.

—¡Kyoya! —la voz fresca y enérgica de su antiguo amigo llegaba claramente a través del auricular— Parece que las cosas finalmente están bien por aquí, ¡regreso a Japón pasado mañana!

—... —«genial», pensó Kyoya cansadamente, ahora se tendría que ocupar del idiota además de todas las cosas que ya tenía que hacer— ¿Por qué estás tan apresurado?

—El cumpleaños de Haruhi, ¿lo has olvidado? —Tamaki sonaba algo decepcionado— Este año por fin podremos celebrarlo con ella como siempre habíamos querido. Estaba pensando que deberíamos llamar a todos los muchachos y reunirnos en su casa, ya han pasado varios años desde la última vez que estuvimos todos juntos, además...

—¿Propones celebrar el cumpleaños de otra persona imponiendo tus propios invitados y haciendo que se nos reciba en su hogar sin previo aviso o ningún tipo de advertencia? —Kyoya dejaba notar lo cansado que se sentía conteniéndose de darle un golpe a su atolondrado amigo a través de la línea telefónica.

—No sin previo aviso, eso sería grosero —se escuchó la voz mortificada de Tamaki al ser acusado de algo tan terrible—. Ya le he avisado que eso es lo que íbamos a hacer, incluso me ofrecí a contactar a todos los muchachos por mi cuenta. Estoy ayudándola en los preparativos.

Kyoya realmente agradeció la distancia entre ellos en ese momento, de otra forma hubiera tenido que pagar otra gran suma de dinero a sus abogados para ahorrarle el juicio por intento de asesinato. Tamaki siempre tenía que actuar en el peor momento.

—¿Qué opina Haruhi al respecto? —preguntó suspirando el joven de gafas.

—Está contenta, por supuesto —se escuchó la voz nerviosa de Tamaki—. Después de todo, hace mucho tiempo que no nos reunimos, ¿verdad?

Kyoya se imaginó que esa había sido la excusa con la cual Tamaki había podido convencer a Haruhi para armar todo aquel embrollo. Las mujeres siempre podían ser engañadas si se utilizaban asuntos sentimentales en su contra, era algo típico y científicamente probado en su género.

—Bueno, suponiendo que esta utópica reunión se lleve a cabo, ¿qué es lo que necesitas de mí? —la voz de Kyoya sonaba cautelosa y un poco huraña.

—No, no te preocupes por nada. Lo que pasa es que... no, no es nada; tú tranquilo —el rubio al otro lado del teléfono hacía gala de una de sus muy conocidas risas nerviosas.

—Tamaki —empezó a decirle Kyoya— son las tres de la mañana aquí. A diferencia tuya yo sí tengo que ir a trabajar mañana temprano y quisiera dormir al menos tres horas antes de que tenga que hacerlo, quieres decirme de una buena vez, ¿para qué me has llamado?

Tamaki soltó un pequeño quejido ante esto, seguramente percatándose de la diferencia horaria en Japón finalmente.

—Lo siento, lo olvidé. Lo que pasa es que prometí hacerme cargo de invitar a todos pero hace tiempo que no... Bueno, por el tiempo que dejé Japón ya todos estaban en diferentes lugares y pues yo...

Tamaki pudo escuchar bufar a Kyoya por el auricular, las madrugadas sí que lo ponían de mal humor.

—Te enviaré las direcciones de los gemelos, Honey y Mori mañana temprano. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

—Gracias Kyoya, después de eso me ocuparé yo mismo.

—Entonces, adiós.

Tamaki estaba causando más problemas de los acostumbrados, aunque no había forma esta vez que supiera que los estaba armando. Kyoya pensó en las caras simétricas que no quería ver en dos días y sintió cómo le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Pero razonó fríamente al poco rato, seguramente una reunión tan improvisada de ninguna forma iría bien, no había razón para estar preocupado. O al menos eso es lo que concluyó recordando su última entrevista con Hikaru y la falta de compostura que mostraba frente a él, sencillamente no había forma que el mayor de los gemelos accediera de buen grado a esa reunión.

.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Lamento mucho la demora ;_;

No tengo excusa por no actualizar en... cinco meses... y realmente espero que no haya habido gente esperando leer esto ;_;...

No prometo nada porque la última vez lo prometí también y no pude cumplir. Pero les aseguro que pretendo avanzar con el próximo capítulo en el menor tiempo posible.

Muchas gracias a todos lo que leen, espero que no se decepcionen con este nuevo capítulo .

_Hikari Shiroki _


End file.
